The Lighthouse
by RPattzBella
Summary: Bella and Edward are both high school grads and ready for life, But both feel lost and empty. Can Edward and Bella get through the hurt and heartbreak? A true test of love?
1. Rough Beginnings

**EPOV:**

_I lie across my bed and stare to the ceiling. My mind a thousand miles away. High school had ended, and college to attend in the fall. My life way on the right path and I had the future to look forward to. So why did I feel so empty? My family loved and supported my choices, and were happy to see I was happy. But my mother knew better._

_"Edward, can we talk for a minuet bunny?" I hated it when she called me that._

_"Mum, I'm 18, isn't there something else you can call me?" I tried to force a smile from my dead cold lips. She noticed._

_"I'm not here to discuss pet names sweetie .. oh is this one ok? Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about, well maybe getting away for a while." She took my hand and wouldn't meet my sad eyes._

_"Mum, why do you say that? "I knew the answer, but I asked so she would feel better._

_"Edward, you sit in this room all day every day, you don't call your friends, you don't go out with your brothers. I'm worried sweetie." She finally looked at me and tears were in here big brown eyes. I knew I was hurting her, she had always thought of my as her little man, and looked out for me. I couldn't bear to see that look in her eyes for one more moment, even if it meant lying to her._

_"Well mum, i was actually just thinking about that." I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as possible._

_"Oh really Edward?!" That made her tiny face brighten up. She quickly jumped off the bed and ran to my closet. In moments, my suitcase was out of the floor and handfuls of clothing were in the bag already. I rolled my eyes a small smile carved my face, and rolled off the bed to help my mother._

So here I was, driving to who knows where. The sweet sense of separation from watching eyes, and worried stares. My mother was right though. I was lonely. I didn't know what was wrong. Maybe time away would mend this pain in my chest. This empty hole. I quickly gained speed as a drove out of the town limits.

**BPOV:**

_"Mom, do you really love him?" This was awkward. My mom and I had always had our roles reversed. She was contemplating marrying the man she had been dating for 3 years and Phil had asked her to marry him. She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice, so, she came to me. All the way to Forks, a 3 hour drives._

_"Well, he is very sweet and kind to me and" I cut her off._

_"That's not what I asked you. DO YOU LOVE HIM?" I looked her dead in the eyes and pated her hand. I knew the answer, but she needed to figure it out for herself._

_She looked down at our hands, and her eyes wondered for a few moments. Finally she answered. "Yes" It was barely audible. _

_"Sorry, what?" I wanted her so say it with confidence._

_"Yes, yes I love him!" She said loud and full of joy. A smile spread from ear to ear. _

_"Then go!" I whispered with a smile on my lips._

_"Thank you." She got up, grabbed her purse and keys, and ran out the door._

_I sat there on the couch and tears came to my eyes. For once, I didn't care that she was happy. I guess that's not true. I was thrilled that she had found someone to make her happy and feel safe. Phil was a good guy. He could take care of her, and I knew that. No, these were tears of my own pain. Pain? No, it couldn't be pain. I was happy. I finished high school with honours, and I was accepted into an Ivy League college. I had my life together. So, why did I feel so .. so ...empty?_

I wiped the single tear that escaped my eye and got off the couch. I think I need to get out of town for the day. I didn't think twice. My mom would be with Phil all day so she wouldn't notice my absence. And Charlie was at work. I looked out the window and saw that the rain had finally stopped in this hell hole town of Forks. I still couldn't believe I had lived here for almost 3 years. I loved living with my mom, but Forks seemed like a better fit for me.

So I left the house, locking the door and facing the cool breeze that met the bear skin of my face. It felt like home. I instantly thought of the ocean. The smell of the water. The feel of the sand between my toes. Sunset. Oh a bon fire! I knew where to go now.

I ran to the truck and started its old, noisy engine. I back out of the driveway and started toward the light house.

**EPOV:**

I decided to drive to the next town and stop. I kept driving down the empty highway, with an arm wrapped around that empty feeling in my core. The radio was loud, and the car moved quickly. I needed to escape this feeling. As I drove a small sign stating "Forks 4 Miles" caught my attention. Ah Forks, my sweet escape into no memories or heartbreak. I hit the gas and headed up the ramp into this small, unfamiliar town.

I drove through empty streets and saw just how tiny the town was. I saw one tiny Inn and thought it was perfect. I could be alone and no one the wiser of it. I parked the Volvo on the side of the road and got out. The breeze was cool and damp. The rain, just misting, caught hold on my skin. I think I smiled as I walked up the steps into Forks Inn. The lady working behind the desk fell off her chair as she looked up at me. I rolled my eyes helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just gasped and got to her feet fixing her shirt and straightening her hair. Blush coated her cheeks and she batted her eyes at me. Oh great.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you." She got back on her chair and started typing like she hadn't known i was there. "Uh, miss?" I hinted.

"Oh my god, right." She had a new wave oh blush coat her entire face. "Uh, I'm Jessica, can I help you sir?" She was really trying hard to sound older. It was entertaining.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for a room, you know, since were at an Inn." She laughed. Wow, was she ever dull.

She got me a room and I went back to the car. I opened the Volvo's trunk and grabbed my bag. I placed the strap over my shoulder and walked into room number 4. The room was small but it had a window. Surly not a prison. I put my bag down on the bed and felt the bed spread. Oh this would be fun. I laughed at the ugly flowery spread and rolled my eyes. Maybe I would go out, get some fresh air. Something in my core healed. Wow, maybe I did need some time out. Weird. I locked the door and went to the Volvo.

I put on my jacket and started the car. I didn't know where I was going, but I just drove. I went down many streets until I drove past the outer lines of town towards the ocean. I parked the car on the side of the road and got out. The ocean looked peaceful like after a storm. I took my shoes off and left them in the car. The feeling of sand between your toes was one of my favourite things.

I walked down the beach and thought of nothing. My mind was blank and my heart was dead. I put my hands in my pockets and continued walking. I saw a light house up ahead and decided to go and look. As I walked, I heard a scream coming from the light house. My heart stuttered at the sound, and my feet took off.

My heart was breaking as that scream echoed in my ears. Someone was hurt, what happened? A million questions in my mind. I didn't stop, I just ran. I got to the light house and looked around. "Hello!? Hello!? IS ANYONE HERE!" I was getting panicked. Was I too late? I kept looking as I heard the cry one more time. "HELP!" I ran to the edge and saw her.

**BPOV:**

I drove to the hardware store to buy some wood. I was going to spend the day at the beach and hope that I could make a fire. "Thanks Mike" He handed me the wood and gave those gooey love eyes. I hated that we had this kind of relationship. "Hey Bella, what are you doing with all that wood?" He got closer and i stepped back. "Oh I uh ... I'm getting this of Charlie. Bye." I hated lying because I was bad at it.

I ran out and got into the car. Oh.. Mike had liked me since I got to Forks, and I couldn't stand it. He was so sure of himself and it bothered me. I shook off that feeling. I thought again about my mom and more tears came to my eyes as I thought about how she would run to Phil and kiss him, telling him how much she loved him. That empty feeling came back. I pulled over that the side of the road and wound my arms around my core. I wept for a few minutes until the feeling was gone. I turned the truck off and got out. The wood was dry, so i should be able to start a fire. I looked to the sky. Too much light still. A few more hours until dark, maybe I would come back to get the wood.

I took off my shoes and left them in the truck bed. I looked at the water and felt better. This was my spot when I needed to think. I walked by the water and put my toes in. It was freezing. I laughed at myself for thinking it would be warm. I wrapped my arms around myself, not to help my "empty hole" but because it was cold. Looking around I saw that the light house was only a few minutes' walk down the beach. I slowly stepped in the cool sand and felt it mould between my toes. This felt so right to me. "Oh feeling of freedom, sweet sense of right" I whispered into the wind.

I got to the lighthouse and felt the cool wood of the building. Tears of joy now coated my cheeks. I heard the waves crashing up on the shore at the end of the hill. I walked towards the edge. The lighthouse was built on a small cliff that overlooked the water and you could see for miles. I walked closer and closed my eyes. The mist of the ocean caught my face, and i smiled once again and the feeling of wholeness.

Standing on the edge, I looked over to see the waves, when a strong breeze hit my back. I almost thought someone had pushed me. The wind was so strong that it knocked me forward. I screamed as I fell toward the ice black water. Falling forward until my head pierced the water and engulfed my body. Twisting and thrusting and numbness was becoming my only feelings. I kicked my legs and arms to get to the surface. I kicked hard until my head broke. The current was strong and i knew i only had seconds. Suddenly I heard a voice. I didn't hear what they said, i just screamed with a shrill and broken voice "HELP". And my body was pounded again with the force of the waves. The waves had pulled my body away from shore and I was too tired to kick anymore. I knew it was over. I would drown. My mother would be heartbroken and my father would be devastated. I was sorry I couldn't say goodbye to them. I felt the last breath escape my lungs.

The final bash hit my body from the weirdest angle. The water was pulling my body hard, but in the wrong direction. The current was heaving my body and i was losing life. With little strength I brought my hand to the weird feeling around my core, to find it was a strong hand. Someone had heard me. I dropped my hand and lost consciousness.

What felt like seconds later, I was on the beach and someone was talking to me. "Miss, oh god Miss are you ok?" His voice was like an angel and full of concern. He had saved my life and all I could do was lay lifelessly in his arms. He hit my back a few times and the water that was pounded down my throat was suddenly gone, and I could breathe again. I coughed a few times and finally opened my eyes.

**EPOV:**

"HELP"

I heard her cry down there in the water and I jumped. I dove to her, hoping I was strong enough to save her. The water was freezing and it felt like tiny knives were piercing my legs, arms, and chest. I looked around to see where she was, but nothing caught my eyes. I went under the water to see her tiny body wasn't moving. Panic engulfed my heart and i went to her. I grabbed her chest and fought the waves to get to shore. I felt her tiny hand touch mine, and my heart gave a tiny squeeze. She was alive. I kept my arm tightly around her as I swam to shore. She wasn't breathing when I got her on the sand.

"Miss, oh god Miss are you ok?" I was almost crying. I had to save her. I hit her back in between her shoulder blades with light pressure. A cough came from her chest and the water clogging her windpipes. She was breathing again. I laid her back down and watched her. If this wasn't bad timing or what, i noticed just beautiful she was. She had long hair and deep brown eyes. She looked up at me with fear beaming from her eyes. I picked her up in one swift motion and ran to the Volvo. I opened the door and turned the heat on. There was a blanket in the trunk i could get for her. As i was getting out of the car, and hand caught my arm and she whispered "Don't leave me" She looked so scared. I whispered back " **I **won't, I promise" She closed her eyes and laid against the seat. I ran and got the blanket for her. My heart suddenly felt whole. I couldn't think about that right now. She needed me. I closed the trunk and got back into the car. I placed the blanket on her lap and took off her jacket and her shirt. I didn't think it was proper to take them, especially with her being unconscious, but she was freezing. I didn't look at her as i put the blanket around her core.

I sat back in my seat and tried to warm my own body now. Small goose bumps were still covering my body. I rubbed my hands over my arms and awaited the girl to wake. I closed my eyes for only a minute when I heard the car door open and the light come on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She whispered. She had the blanket around her and her now dry clothes in her hands.

"Oh, no that's ok. How are you feeling?" Why did I feel so panicked to not let her go? Would I ever see her again? What was her name?

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner." She blushed and I smiled. "That's ok, I'm just happy your ok. I'm Edward" I needed to know her name. My heart was beating so fast."

**BPOV:**

"I'm Edward" His voice was like melting honey. My heart was squeezing. "I'm Bella." Uh, what was I suppose to do now? "Well, thank you." I got out of the car and walked to the truck. So much for a bon fire, but I needed to get into a hot shower and get home before Charlie did.

"Wait, Bella" I heard him get out of the car and call. I turned to him and saw his angelic body. He was like a masterpiece, a painting for the gods. "Yes?" I asked like an idiot.

"Please let me take you home, I did save you, and it wouldn't be right of me to let you go alone." Was he blushing? "That's very sweet of you, but my truck is here, and my father would worry." I didn't want to go, but what I said was true. Charlie would worry.

"Then I insist on following you there to make sure you get their safely." Ok, he was definitely blushing in the light of the moon. "Ok, I guess that would be fine." I turned to the truck, a huge smile on my face. I started the truck and waited for him. In seconds he was in view of my mirror and i couldn't help but stare. This had to be a dream. Sooner than I thought, we were back at my house. I parked the truck and got out. He had also parked his little silver car. I waited for him to get out. I wanted to thank him once again.

"Thank you" I told him as he got to my side. He gestured to the door and I started towards it. Up the few steps, and under the door frame, I turned to wish him good night. I saw he was looking right at me. Dead straight in the eyes. I shied away and unlocked the door. I stepped in and then i gestured him to come in. We were in a silent staring now. He came in and closed the door behind him. I turned on a light and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, I'll be right back. Hold on, I'll give you back your blanket." I think I was blushing as i thought of how i was nearly naked under here. " No rush, take your time." That's when he gave me a smile that would make full grown women cry. His crooked smile knocked the breathe out of me. I turned and walked up the stairs, unsure of what to say to this god when I got back down stairs. All I knew was, I didn't want him to go. Why didn't I have that empty feeling anymore? I didn't even know him . . .


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**hey guys, this one is dediated to teremarie and all my chatzy family! I love ya all! so i need you to listen to hte song, the way you look tonight by frank sinatra . its one of my favourites and it really makes the scene a real tear jurker! now, i know that the characters are moving along in their relationship fast, but i wanna get to the good stuff ... smut anyone???**

**ok, enjoy, and please comment!!!**

**BPOV:**

I ran up to my room and quickly got dressed in some comfy clothes. My hair was a mess so I threw it into a messy bun. I took one look over, decided that this was as good as it was going to get, and went to face my perpetual saviour. I wound the blanket around my arm and went out of my room. I heard him downstairs humming to himself; his voice was beautiful even without words forming. He was heaven on earth.

"Here you go" I handed him the blanket when I got to the bottom of the stairs. His face was only inches from mine and a smile crossed his face.

"Thanks, but you can keep it. I don't mind." How could that smile legal? I shook my head a few times to clear my thoughts and muttered "Thank you" and smiled shyly at him. Placing the blanket on the banister, I took a small side step around him to the go to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink or something? You must be starving." I was stalling, sad but true, I didn't want him to go. "Sure, I'll have whatever you are." And he followed me into the other room.

"Warm?" He asked quietly. "Sorry?" I asked. "Are you warmed up yet? You were shivering like mad when you went up stars." His eyes were full of concern.

"Oh yes, I'm better. Never been warmer." I handed him the drink and looked deep into his eyes. I had never seen such baby blues, so full of depth and wonder. He gave a soft laugh just when the phone rang. I closed my eyes and cursed whoever was calling. I walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello, Bella speaking."

"Hey Bells, It's me. I'm going to have to cancel dinner. I have an emergency and it looks like I will be here.... oh sad to say all night. Is that ok honey? I can leave if you need me." Although he said he would come home, Charlie loved nothing more than some police work that kept him all night. "No Dad, I'll be just fine. Be safe. Night" I placed the phone back on the receiver and rolled my eyes.

"Everything alright?" His hand was resting on his palm and a faint smile on his oh so perfect lips. "Oh yeah, just fine." I had the perfect god send of an idea. " Hey, my dad isn't coming home, and I hate to cook for one, would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I could do for the man who saved my life." I put on the cutest smile I could manage, and won him over. "Sure, I'd love to."

As I made dinner we talked for hours and hours about every detail of our lives, our hopes, future goals and aspirations. It was the best night of my life. We went to the couch with our meal and hot coffee and talked until the late hours. I didn't realize until I felt him shift my head that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Edward had spent the night with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He spoke, but my eyes only fluttered and then finally shut closed and sleep over took me. I felt him get off the couch and place his blanket on me, then move to the kitchen and finally go.

It felt like days later when the phone rang, waking me from the best dream i had ever had. "Hello?" I said groggy. "Hi Bella." I knew who it was instantly. His voice was the sound of angels. "Hi Edward, I'm sorry I fell asleep. Did you get out ok?" He laughed. "Oh that's ok, you were tired and needed you sleep. You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you. I was just wondering if you got my note." I thought for a minute. Note? "Uh, hold on I'll go check." "It's on the kitchen table" He told me. I ran to the table and smiled as I read the note.

_Good Morning Sleepy,_

_I couldn't bear to wake you, but I just had to ask, would you be to sick of me to go out on a date tonight? If not, that's ok, I just wanted a chance to at least say good bye. Call or text me._

_519-401-0526_

_Edward C._

I tried to sound like an adult, but my voice was too quick. "Of course I'd love to go out tonight!" I felt my cheeks brighten as his laugh lit up the phone. "Ok, I will be at your door at 7, wear something ... nice. I have a surprise for you" He sounded excided. "Ok, see you soon" The phone went dead. I dropped the phone and ran past Charlie, who just walked in the door. "Where's the fire?" He asked. "Sorry dad, but I'm really excited. I met someone.. And he kind of asked if I could go out tonight. Is that ok with you?" I felt weird asking him since I was a legal adult, but i felt rude not to. I turned to him with a pout on my lips. "What his name?" Chief Swan asked in his most Parental tone. "Edward Cullen" I spoke quietly. "Well you and Edward have a nice time, be back by curfew you got it young lady?" His face broke from serious to joyful, and my smile echoed his. "Thanks dad" I hugged him tight and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Tonight was going to be epic, one of those, like Juliet and Romeo's.

**EPOV:**

Her voice got excited as she said "Of course I'd love to go out tonight!" My heart gave a gentle squeeze and a laugh escaped my lips. "Ok, I will be at your door at 7, wear something ... nice. I have a surprise for you" I had the perfect date in mine. I couldn't believe how quickly i was won over by this beautiful girl. "Ok, see you soon." The phone went dead and put the phone back on the bed. I laid my hand across my body. I had never spent such a night. Bella was smart, beautiful, sexy, creative, and she made me feel whole. I couldn't believe that after only one night, I was falling for her.

I sat up and went to get started planning for our date. I had the perfect idea, and she was sure to love it. Running out of the hotel room, I decided to stop by our "location" to get things set up. We would need a few things; candles, music, food, and my special surprise. I drove out towards are location ready for a night like none other.

**BPOV:**

"Ok dad, Edwards going to be here in a sec, I'll be home later." I fixed my hair one last time in the mirror by the door. My checks were the perfect shade of pink. Excited and alive. I didn't wear a lot of makeup, because it wasn't me. He would have to take me pale and normal. I wore a green and black dress that was very flattering. It showed all the right things, but not in a trampy way. I loved this dress. It made me feel like a real woman. I fixed the single hair that swooped over my left eye and went to sit in the kitchen.

"Ok Bells, have fun, call me if you need anything." I knew what that meant. 'If he tries anything.... you call me!' He was so protective. You have to love the man, but he needed some faith. I gave him a smile and a peck on his worn out cheek. "I will dad. Dinner is in the fridge and there's a baseball game on in 5, have fun. I'll be home before you know it." I walked out of the room just when I heard a light tap on the door. My breath caught in my chest and my heart gave a gentle squeeze. He was here, for me. I grabbed my shoes off the stairs and went to answer the door. Charlie had beaten me there and had given Edward the look over.

"Hello Chief Sawn. I promise your daughter will be in safe hands. She will be back before curfew in one piece. I promise. Let me know who wins that baseball game alright." Wow, how much had i missed? They bonded? "Alright Edward, you to have fun. When you bring Bella back, come on in and watch the sports highlights. Too bad you're missing a good game. Oh well, you two have fun." And with that, Charlie left into the other room.

I turned to Edward. "Hi." He leaned in and grabbed my hand, putting it to his lips, he softy kissed my hand. "Hello Bella". He was a gentleman too? Should have guessed. "You look beautiful tonight." I blushed and looked at him. He wore a dark blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and black dress pants. He wore it with such style i instantly swooned over his god like body." You look great yourself" I said tapping his collar down. "Shall we?" he said with a small laugh and an extended arm. I twined my arm with his as he led me to the car. We were silent as he opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. He closed the door and quickly went to his side, got in, and started the car.

"So, where are we off to Mr. Cullen?" I teased. "Hey, no guessing, it's a surprise. How was your day?" He was distracting me, and i loved it. For once, I didn't mind surprises. I let a small smile appear on my lips. "It was fast. After you called I went to take a shower and get ready. Then I made Charlie some dinner. Speaking of Charlie, I see you to bonded." I was going to get to the bottom of it. "Oh yes, Charlie is quite the baseball fan, as am I". He looked over at me and smiled. "Oh here we are." I looked out the window into the night air. It was close to pitch dark and I saw nothing. "Where are we?" I asked him. He turned his whole body to me and smiled. "It's time to close your eyes." He looked like he was having too much fun.

"Close my eyes?" I asked sceptically. He laughed. "Yes, I can't have you peeking, it's a surprise, remember?" He held up a piece of fabric like a threat. "Or do I have to blind fold you?" he gave me an evil smile. I loved this game. "Ok, ok Edward, I'll close my eyes" I closed my eyes and put my hands over them to show I would behave. I felt his hand sweep over mine to make sure I wasn't peeking. I put my tong out and laughed at him, he laughed a sweet sound of joy, it made me feel at ease, and he started the car the next moment. We were driving all over. I was trying to remember where we were going, but by the time he stopped the car, and stopped asking me more questions, I thought we were at the dump. Why the hell would Edward take me to the dump?

"Ok, were here. Now I need you to trust me ok?" He was playing again. Teasing me. "Isn't that what I've been doing while you play hostage Cullen?" I had to laugh at that, and so did he. "Ok, point taken, but now i need your shoes." I stopped breathing. No shoes at the dump? Why did I come here? This was dangerous and unsanitary. "Uh, why?" he didn't answer and I was getting worried. "Edward?" I suddenly felt his hand brush the hair away from my face, and place it behind my ear. "Trust me". His contact made me shiver in a way I've never felt before. " now .......give ........me ........your .........shoes" I did as he said in a trans like state. I leaned forward, eyes still closed, and slid my feet out of my black bowed, shiny flats, and handed them to Edward. "Thank you" he said in a winning voice.

He opened his door and got out, and I wasn't sure what to do, I was about to get out, but my door suddenly opened. I smiled and started to get out. My hand was suddenly in his warm strong hand as he led me from the car to out "dump" date. This wasn't going to be good. We started walking in silence, I felt Edward staring at me, and it made me blush. As we walked I felt something cool and soft under my toes. Was that..... sand? "Edward" I spoke his name, not as a question, but in awe. He had brought me back to the place where we had met, i knew it had to be the place. The bay. How sweet. "Come on Bella, were almost there." He had taken my shoes off so I could feel the sand between my toes. I had told him last night how walking in the sand = the best thing in life was. So free and natural, I can't believe he remembered. He placed his arm around my torso because I was tripping, naturally. His laugh was sweet and he said "ok, up here" he picked me up by my torso for the briefest of seconds, then up me down. It was the smallest of gestures, but it made my heart go wild.

He put me down and the ground wasn't so soft. It felt more like grass? Where did the grass come from? Hum."Stop guessing Bella" he whispered in my ear."Fine" I grumbled. We kept walking for a few more moments, and then he stopped." Ok were here, for real, just keep your eyes closed for one more minute ok?" "I trust you" I told him with confidence. He let me go, and I felt sad. I heard a small squeaking sound, the smell of gourmet food, and then he was back, behind me, his hands on each side of my hip, edging me forward. "Ok, step forward 2 steps and open your eyes," I stepped forward and did as he said.

The room was lit by candles. Not just candles, but every stair in the building, all 435 ( I knew that? How?) Stairs were lit by candles. I thought for a moment and then. "Oh Edward" I couldn't believe it; we were in the lighthouse by the bay.

"You said while you were sleeping ' the lighthouse, my lighthouse' and I figured you really liked it here." I turned around and got up on my toes then wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Edward" I whispered. He bent down and picked me up, wrapping his arms around me and whispered "you're welcome". We were locked in our embrace for several minutes; it felt so natural, not strange, even though I hadn't known him long. He put me back on the floor and said "Are you hungry?" He had made us dinner in the old lighthouse. On the floor he had placed a large blanket and pillows for us to sit on. In the middle of the 'table' he had made a variety of foods for us. They all smelled amazing. He led me to my 'pillow' and helped me down. I looked around the room and tried to remember the times i had spent here when i was a child. The white faded paint reminded me how the sun would slant in here and make shadows that i would play in as a child. I remembered running up the stairs to the top and standing out on the wrap around porch just staring out at the water and thinking for hours about how i wish i could fly. This was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me.

I looked back at him, and he seemed to know that I was only there in body, not mind, but he waited patiently as i came back to him. "Edward, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled sweetly and said "It's the least I could do" mimicking me from last night. I laughed out loud at him and blushed. He started putting food on our plates and pouring us a drink. This time we talked about families. "So Edward, you said you have a brother and a sister?"

"Oh yes, I have a brother Emmett and he is 4 years older than I, and he is now married to a great girl names Rosalie. And I also have a sister names Alice, she is getting engaged to her boyfriend Jasper.. in about....... 10 minutes actually." He laughed softly. "Jasper has been planning this for months, but Alice is so precog that she almost caught on. Hope it went better this time." He looked at me, and a smile spread across my face. "My mother Esme, is a decorator, she loves restoring old houses" He looked around the lighthouse."Like, she sound love to restore this place." I smiled, I would love to live here one day, by the water, it would be magical." And my father, Carlisle, is a doctor in our town. He is very talented and quite a special man." He spoke of his father in such respect; it was noticeable that Edwards's father was like a hero to him.

"You speak so highly of them Edward, they sound incredible." I thought how sweet it was that he we close with his family."It's your turn now" He said changing the subject. "So you live with Charlie?" I looked at him quickly, hadn't I told him about me already? "Uh, yeah, I live with Charlie since my mom and her fiancé are going to be traveling a lot. I've lived in Forks for 3 years now, and I couldn't be happier. It's nice to know more about my dad. When my mom and dad got married really young, my mother got pregnant with me, and she didn't think my dad couldn't handle it, so they got in a huge fight and she left him, 7 months pregnant, and we moved and I haven't spent more than a week with him every year. So when I turned 16 I moved down here. My mom had Phil anyways so she was fine. And it's been the best thing I've ever chosen in my life." I looked over at Edward and he was in awe. I laughed at his expression."What?" I asked. "It's nothing; I just didn't know what made you come live with your dad. It's really sweet, you deciding to get to know him. It's really sweet Bella." I blushed. "Are you all finished?" he asked me.

He cleared the plates from the floor and helped me up. "I have another surprise for you. Come on." He took my hand very sweetly and led me up the stairs talking about the history of the building and how he got the owner to get this 'surprise' ready for him. We got to the top of the stairs and stopped at the door. He stopped talking and slowly opened the door to the balcony. Stepping out, the sun was just barely visible on the water line, and the stars were bright. Edward had strung strings of twinkle lights around the top of the light house, and lit more candles that lined the whole circle balcony. It was like stepping out of a dream, but Edward did it better. He left my side and walked to the door, hit something and music started playing. The sweetest of melodies that was like our own private band was playing for us. It was like playing a heavenly song for the two of us. Edward walked back over to me and took my one hand and placed it a top his shoulder, and my other hand in his. Suddenly we were twirling, and his was whispering the words to the song in my ear. I could have fainted.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

He spun us around the balcony in a slow movement that was making tears come to my eyes. He put his head to mine as we slow danced under the stars. This was like Cinderella and prince charming. I never wanted this moment to end. Edward made Romeo look like a knock off of a cheaper version. His hand was slowing tracing patterns on my spine and it made me shiver in pleasure. How could he make me feel this way? I barely knew him, but yet at the same time, we were on a higher level. The inner of inner most courts, the closest of hearts. I knew he was changing me, and it would cause me pain to be away from him now.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Edward looked at me in the eyes, and kept singing. He moved his hand from my back, and softly swept his fingertips from the top of my hair to the edge of my chin. All I could do was stare at him in the eyes. I saw forever in those baby blues, and I felt home. He sang the words 'there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight' and then we both stopped dancing. His hand was resting on my neck, his fingers twined in my hair; his thumb was pressed to my cheek. Without speaking, we both leaned in and pressed our lips to each others.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

We stood there kissing and embracing for a few minutes. Our hold was unbreakable and passionate. Edward bent down and picked me up so I would have to stretch on my toes. It was like a scene from an old movie. Kissing my sailor goodbye, but I wasn't saying goodbye. Deep down, I hoped i would never have to do that. Our tongues twined and magic happened. Our breath became erratic and full of passion. His arms tightened around me and his lips moved to my neck. "Edward, don't leave me" I whispered. Omg had I really said that? He looked at me "I won't, I promise" Suddenly his eyes were piercing and intense on mine. I remembered that I had said thta to him right after her had saved me, and even then he never left me. He was sincere and I believed him. I smiled and pressed my lips to his, one more time, as the song finished out.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

He put me back on my feet and our heads pressed together. Both of our eyes closed as Edward sang the very last line. 'just the way you look tonight'. He kept his hands around my body and we swayed back and forth. It was the most romantic thing i had ever dreamed of, but Edward did it better. He kept our fingers twined and our heads close as another song started, and ended. The night continued with the sweetest of songs that Edward sang to me and we danced into the night.

As the final song ended, Edward looked at me and asked "Are you ready to go? It's nearly your curfew?" He looked as sad as I was. I didn't want him to go; I may never see him again. "Wait a minute Edward. I need to ask you something" It was now or never. "You can ask me anything.""Ok.. Tonight's been the most amazing, magical, fairytale night i could ever dream, and your here.. with me.. and I can't help but think, what happened next? You're leaving in a week, then what?" I knew it was too early to blurt this .. but it slipped past my lips. "I don't want you to go" I whispered and a single tear came from my eye. Edward was silent as he kissed away the tear on my cheek. "What did I just promise you Sweetheart? " "You promised you wouldn't leave me." Oh I got it. He didn't want to go either. "So, I won't leave you, I promised" I looked up at him, my eyes full of tears, and kissed him.

He took my hand and led me back down the stairs and through the sandy beach. "Can I ask you a question Bella?" This was odd, he almost looked ... worried. "Of course" He looked at the ground and wouldn't meet my eyes. I pulled away from his hand and stopped him, forcing him to look in my eyes. Reassuring him that it was ok. "Edward .. " "Bella I didn't know that I could feel this way about someone in such a short time, and I don't know how it happened, but before you, I was an empty hole, a waste of air. Never experiencing life. Then I came down here to escape from that, and I met you, and i really breathed for the first time in my life. And I'm scared that I may be feeling this way, and you may think I'm just some guy who is looking for .. i don't know, but Bella, I can't live life without you. . . I think I love you." His rambling came to a close and he looked away. He didn't need to feel embarrassed. I felt the same way. I grabbed his face and stared at him "Edward, yesterday when I came to the beach, I was crying because I felt lost and empty. I didn't know life, I had seen it when I saw how my mother looked at Phil, but I had never known. When I fell in the water, I thought that life, meaning, love and passion was over. Then you saved me, and even in unconsciousness, I dreamt that you were what life looked like. I've never been one to second guess myself, and I haven't with you. I know it's been short, but love isn't a feeling, its an ability, and I think I love you too." I had never been so honest, and by the time I got that out, new tears were in my eyes and i was whispering." So what now?" He asked, and i thought i saw his eyes lined with tears. I smiled and got closer to him "Now, we make the best of the time we have together, and when you have to leave next week, we figure it out, together" I kissed his lips softly and he wound his arms around me. Picking me up, we didn't break our kiss as he took me back to the car.


	3. A Night Like None Other

**hey all. so that last chap was a pretty good into to just how sweet edward can be! hope you enjoyed!! yes tere is right - Edward + wet = hottt. well this one is another romantic and just a hint of smut; you need all the ingredients before smut WAHBAM can happen :D enjoy. **

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
__**It's just like we were meant to be**_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

**BPOV**

Edward drove me home, my hand in his, reflecting on this night. This little chorus was playing the back of my mind, and it started playing on the radio. I laughed out loud, and Edward looked at my with a smile to break your heart. "Can I get in on that joke beautiful?" I looked at him and spoke slowly "I was just thinking the same thing" and i turned to look out the window. I was referring to the song, but Edward didn't have to know that.

We pulled up to the house and Edward ran to get my door. He pecked me on the cheek when we got to the door. "I wanted to give you a proper goodnight, but I didn't know if you wanted to tell your father or not, so I thought I would say my goodnights now." He was such a gentleman. "I thought you were on orders to come in and watch sports highlights from the game tonight." I laughed at his expression. He had forgotten. "Oh, I guess I am, lead the way Miss Swan." I grabbed his hand in mine and led the way in with a huge smile on my face.

My father was in the other room still watching the game. I was early, and he was out of sight. I looked around the room like a spy, then turned around and kissed Edward softly. He laughed on my lips lightly. His breath was indescribable! "I'll be right back" I tapped his nose and unwound myself. I ran over to the stairs, and with a quick "hi dad" i was up the stairs. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. Who was this girl? Happy and blushing? Was this really me? I got undressed and hung up my dress in the closet and placed my shoes under it. I looked around my room for something cute, but comfy to put on because Edward was still downstairs. I saw a small package under my window. What was that? I walked over and saw that a small brown package with a note on it. 'Bella, open me' It said and an elegant sprawl.

I opened the package and found a man's shirt in it. I thought about it for a second and couldn't guess why it was here. I put it on my bed and looked it over again. Why couldn't i think where I had seen this before? Think Bella. . . And in an instant, I recognized where this shirt came from. Edward had worn this shirt the night we met; i had fallen asleep on this shirt. Of course i knew this. I put the shirt to my nose and smelled it. It smelled just like him, and it was orgasmic! I put the shirt under my pillow for safe keeping. I put on some cute sweats and a cute top, and went to see my knight in shining armour. .and my dad.

I came down the stairs and saw Edward standing at the bottom waiting for me. I smiled and ran to him, pulling him into an embrace. "Miss me?" I kissed his cheek and took his hand. "Of course" he answered quickly, and we both walked into face Charlie. Charlie hadn't noticed my entrance or my "Hey Dad" from a few minutes ago, his game wasn't over and there were 3 men on base, last inning, my dad was sitting on the edge of the couch, pillow tense between his fingers, and mouth wide open. He looked like a little kid enthralled by TV. I laughed and dragged Edward to the love seat with me. We all watched at the fourth batter hit a home run winning the game 25-20. My dad looked up finally to see Edward and I were there.

"Oh hey kids, I didn't see you there" He looked at the mess of pillows and snacks all around him. "Sorry Bells" He blushed. "Its ok dad, don't worry about it" I smiled at him, and for the first time he noticed my smile, and looked instantly at our hands, and Edward. A huge smile spread across his face. "Did you two have a good time?" My dad had always worried I would be alone, and he was so happy to finally see me happy, even if it was only a 'crush'. "Yeah dad, it was great!" My dad turned his head to Edward, "Did you have a nice time Edward?" Wow, my dad must be happy, being nice to my ... well maybe boyfriend. It made me smile. "Yes sir I did, your daughter is one special girl. I 'm honoured to have been allowed in her presence. Thank you sir." Edward smiled and my dad looked like he was biting his tongue off is satisfaction!

We sat together for a while just talking about Edward's family, and Charlie seemed to approve of him by the time Edward said his goodnights. I walked Edward to the door, and he bent down to kiss me goodnight. I kissed him passionately back and whispered in his ear; "I love the shirt!" he laughed and kissed my cheek. "I thought you would", he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and whispered "sweetest of dreams" and walked to his car. I stood in the door way until he drove away, and with a smile on my lips, I closed the door, and leaned against it. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. Leaning against the door and squealing quietly, i slid down the door to the floor and sat for a moment trying to catch my breath. This had to be a dream. He was too perfect.

Charlie walked by and saw me, but kept walking. Suddenly he stopped in the hallway, and stepped back looking at me. He laughed and continued to the kitchen. I was a teenager in love, I couldn't help it! I finally found my legs, and made it up to my room. I went to the bed and grabbed his shirt and put it on, and went to sit on the computer and check my mail. Waiting.. and waiting.. the internet finally connected and i went on facebook: one new friend request. I clicked it quickly holding my breath. The picture that showed up wasn't nearly justice to his beautiful face, but it was him. Accept. I looked on his profile and saw what his status said:

_Edward Cullen had the perfect day, with the most beautiful girl in the world. Life will never be the same without her. ___

I blushed as a scrolled down and saw the comments on his status:

Comments:

_Alice Cullen: OMG Edward spill!!!! Btw IM ENGAGED!!!_

_Esme Cullen: Oh Edward! Im so happy for you sweetheart!_

_Jasper Hale: Wow! Ed thats great! Hold on to this one! She sounds like a keeper!_

_Big Man In Town Emmett: bro, score!_

So I wrote s comment too:

_Bella Swan: Yeah, man score! ;)_

I thought he would find it funny. Just a second after I sent the message, Edward wrote a message to me.

_Edward says: Hi L=_

_Bella says: Hey, did you get my comment?_

_Edward says: Oh i did. Saw that already to did you? Literally two minutes since i wrote on here about our date, and my whole family knows._

_Bella says: that's ok, i think its cute! Do they approve? Haha jk_

_Edward says: oh i bet if you have a third arm, they would approve. If im happy they don't care who it is. :D_

_Edward says: i wanted to ask you if tomorrow you were free again?_

_Bella says: well yeah, i think i'm free; Charlie is fishing, so sure. What do you want to do?_

_Edward says: you will just have to wait and see wont you?_

_Bella says: ok, if your there, then so am i._

_Edward says: good night 3_

_Bella says: Sweet dreams 3_

_Edward is offline.-_

I closed the conversation and sat on my bed. Tomorrow I would see him again! I couldn't wait. Just as I was about to crawl into bed, a small ding, and an orange box flashed on the computer screen.

_Edward says: oh, btw, bring some extra clothes with you ;) ttly 3_

_Edward is offline.-_

Extra clothes?? What were we doing? Oh well, I guess i have to wait and see. I shut the computer down, turned the light off, and crawled into bed, warm and comfy in Edwards shirt. I smelled his sweet scent, and it sent me into a deep sleep that evaded the bad dreams.

The next morning I woke to the beautiful and rare sun, in Forks. Today is going to be a good day. I will see him again, and for the first time in months, I am truly awake. I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Edward would be here soon. I got out a cute outfit of skinny jeans and a plaid button up shirt. I wore my hair down and curly around my shoulders. My ray bans were on the night stand, so i grabbed them and put them in my purse, just in case. I put a dress and some extra clothes into my bag. I didn't know what our activity was, so i brought both. I t was almost 11 am when I went down stairs. I checked the kitchen for a message from my dad. On the pad by the fridge it said

_Hey Bells,_

_Edward called me this morning and told me what your plans were for the day and said you would be gone for dinner. It works out great cause Billy called me, so after im done fishing, im going to La Push for dinner so, have fun._

_Love Dad._

So my dad knew what we were doing? So not fair! Oh well,I would find out soon. I popped some waffles in the toaster and grabbed some coffee. Edward would be here soon. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, which it rarely did, i picked it up and saw that Edward wrote me, and he was on his way. I drained the coffee and grabbed the waffles eating the m quickly. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and when i was almost done, I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and threw it open, disappointment fled through me.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob smiled and went in for a hug."Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Jake was a good friend to me, but he was not the face I wanted to see. "Well, I was in town, and wondered if you wanted to hang out?" He looked me over and knew i was already going out. His face turned to a pout and i hated hurting him. "Sorry Jake, but I kind of have plans already, how about tomorrow or something?" I knew I would have to promise him time. I loved watching him work in his garage, and he was my best friend, but Edward was only here for 6 more days. I needed to see him. Just as I was trying to comfort Jake, Edward pulled up. I got scared quickly and pushed Jake away before Edward could think we were a couple. Jacob got really sad and turned to see Edward getting out of the car. "Oh" was all he said and with slouched shoulders, Jacob walked off the porch, past Edward rudely, and off into the trees. I rolled my eyes, and went to greet Edward.

"What was that all about? Did i do something?" Edward teased. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with some passion." Good morning" he laughed. "No, you did nothing wrong and good morning" put my forehead to his and smiled. "You smell good" i said in a teasing voice. He laughed and said" oh well thanks, now are you ready to go miss swan, or am i dragging you out today?" he kissed my lips and then i looked away. He set me down, and i was going to walk back into the house and tease him, but he grabbed my waste, turned me around, and threw me over his shoulder." Ah, no you don't" he joked. He walked to the door and locked it while I was resting on his shoulder. I decided to be a little frisky, and i hit him on his oh so godly butt. "Hey, that's not fair, I can't pick you up" When i hit him, he just said "oh i wouldn't do that miss swan, you never know what can happen. For all you know, i could..Drop you." Just as he said drop, he squatted down really fast and got back up. I was screaming and started laughing and kicking my legs. He walked me to the car this way, when we got there we were both laughing. He set me back down and held my door open. I got in front of the door and kissed him, then got into the car.

"Well, where to Mr. Cullen? What's the big surprise??" I tried to sound as excited as I could, while being extremely anxious."Well Miss Swan, we are going to see a movie. I made some special arrangements for us." Oh course he did. "Oh, but what are the extra clothes for?" I knew he would have a good answer for this. "Oh, that's for after dinner, I heard from your dad that you're a fan of dancing." He was being sarcastic; I loved to watch everyone dance, wishing I could dance like that, but I was such a klutz. "Oh Edward, I can't dance!" My voice got panicked, and he tried to sooth me. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let you get hurt." His eyes were sincere, and honest i believed him. I calmed down and got into date mode. "So what are we going to see?" i asked with great interest. "It's called 'Twilight', i heard it was really good. I hope you haven't seen it yet?" I smiled, finally, a movie I wanted to see! "No, I haven't, but it's one I've been meaning to see." He smiled to himself in adoration. We drove for a few minutes before i realized we weren't headed to Forks Cinema. "Uh Edward?" "Yes love?" "This isn't the way to the theatre." I looked out my window and saw that we were headed out of town. "No, it's not".

We drove up a windy path a few minutes later, up to an old abandoned farm house. "Are you comfy in here, or would you like to sit on the hay stack?" he was incredible. "Um", i licked my lips deciding, it was a hard choice. "Let's go to the hay stack." I felt like a kid in the candy store, there were no limits. "Ok, hey can you grab that bag behind you?" I turned around and saw that on the back seat, a single rose was sitting on top of a pile of blankets, bound with a small twine rope. "Oh Edward!" I leaned over and kissed him. I felt his smile under my lips and couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed the pile, and got out. I looked around and I couldn't find the hay stack. "Where do we go?" Suddenly I turned around and saw that a dark brown horse and driver were pulling a wagon of hay and pillows. How romantic can he get? The driver stopped in front of us, and told us to get on. Edward helped me up onto the wagon and held me in his arms as the horse and driver took us around back to the barn where a large white screen was set up. He stopped the horse, put a lock on the wagon, and detached us from the horse. He then rode off, and the movie started.

Edward leaned back and put his arm around me, I snuggled to him, to speechless to say anything. The movie was incredible. It made me cry. Edward whipped the tears from my cheek and tightened his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and enjoyed the rest of the hour with Edward. When the movie ended, the horse and driver came back to bring us back to the car. "Edward, thank you, this day was incredible. I don't know how you pulled this off, but thank you!" I kissed him with a little too much enthusiasm, when we weren't alone, but he kissed me back with just as much passion. When the buggy stopped, it broke our kiss. Edward helped me down. I walked around to the driver to thank him, and pet the horse. Such a beautiful, strong creature. I'd have to learn to ride one day. Edward came and took my hand and led me to the car, "It's time to go Bella." He wound his arm around me and helped me into the car.

He brought me to glitters for dinner. We had salmon and scallops. It tasted divine! Just finishing dinner, Edward reminded me about dancing. "So, did you bring any clubbing clothes with you beautiful?" I looked in my bag, happy i brought a few things. "Oh, yeah I did." He smiled. "Ok, I'll go pay; you go change and meet me back down here ok?" He took my hand and led me to the stairs, kissed my cheek, and walked away to pay the check. I ran up to the bathroom to change. I took off my outfit and folded it up and put it in place of the outfit i had brought. I put on the dark leggings, mini skirt and black and white plaid tank top with my suspenders. I let my hair fall over my shoulders, fixed my make up quickly, put on my boots, and hat, and went to meet Edward. He had also changed in to sexy dark jeans and a casual button up shirt. He looked godly. "Wow, Bella, you look ... sexy". I smirked, and moved my shoulders back and forth as i walked down the stairs towards him. His arms extended to me and i hugged him. I picked me up off the stairs and swung me around to place me on the floor. He took my hand and led me to the door.

We ditched my bag at the car, and walked down the street, hand in hand, to the River Rock. Music was blaring, and my favourite song was playing. We hurried inside just as a new song started. "Don't let me fall" I told him. He saw how serious I was, and held tightly to my waist. I turned around so my back was to his chest. Sexy Bitch started playing over the speakers, and we started grinding.

**EPOV:**

"Don't let me fall" She warned me. I held on tightly to her tiny waste as she turned her back to my chest. The music started playing and Bella slowly got into it.

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

Bella started slowly moving her body across mine. Her one hand wound around my hand, and her other hand went out in front of her snapping in rhythm. She then started grinding on my member, my pants got tight almost instantly at her touch. He hand then came back to my neck and she swayed her ass down my leg. She was pro at this. She took hands away from mine and stepped over so my leg was in between hers and she slowly slid down my leg and back up. Her hand was rubbing against my member and i was instantly aroused. She suddenly snapped her back forward so her ass was in between my legs. She didn't get back up right away, just kept grinding. When she snapped up she did the sexiest, slow body roll to the side and she stared at me with seductive eyes then she winked at me.

_They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!_

I grabbed her core and turned her around. In seconds her arms were around my neck and our bodies tightly pressed together. Our tongues battled and our breath turned erratic. My hand slid up her shirt and i pressed her body tighter to mine and started moving my hands up and down her spine. She gasped in response and tangled her fingers in my hair. I was far gone into the gutter.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!!!_

Our bodies kept colliding, and my member was now fully pronounced to Bella. She felt him up against her, and she turned around and placed her one hand right against it, and started grinding again. This was orgasmic! I was getting wet, and her hand was right there. I moaned and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Damn Girl!!!

Damn, you the sexy bitch, the sexy bitch!  
Damn, you the sexy bitch!

I started saying those words to Bella, and she moved her body back and forth across me. I put my hand on her legs and started rubbing up and down, and around her thighs. She gave me a loud moan and started grinding slower across my member. She moaned my name over and over. This went of for several more minutes until the song was over.

When the song was over, I took her hand and led her outside for a bit of fresh air. We walked around and tired to catch our breath. We walked down by the water in silence until i just had to tell her something. "Bella, that was.. well i didn't expect that from you. You surprise me every day!" She just smiled. "I didn't know I had it in me either." I kissed her cheek and she stopped. She dropped my hand, had a determined look in her eye, then ran and jumped into my arms and started kissing me with such passion. My aroused member was back. I started walking backwards with her in my arms until I found a soft grassy hill to lie down on. I laid her down on her back and our tongue war started again. Her small body was pulling me closer and her fingers twined in my hair. I put my hand under her shirt and moved my hand up and down her tiny core.

She shivered in pleasure. I moved my lips from hers to her neck where i started kissing and lightly giving her a hicky. She moaned in pleasure and i didn't want to hurt her so i nibbled on her ear lobe. This got her going. "Edward" She moaned. I felt her take her hand from my neck and take my hand. She un-buttoned her pants, and moved her thong out of the way and placed my hand at her entrance. "Are you sure Bella?" "I want you to" I got the message, she wanted to, but she needed this, right away. We would eventually. I placed my fingers inside her and started rubbing her clit. Her entrance was so wet, it made me explode, i loved it. Her back arched and she moaned. I started moving my fingers around more and helped her ride her orgasm. She put her hands back on my neck and tightened her grip when i hit her spot."Edward" she moaned. "Don't stop" Her breath became erratic and her whole body tightened until she rode the orgasm and felt the intense pleasure."Oh yeah" Her body shuttered and her fingers tightened. And she let out her final moan as her orgasm finished. By now i was so aroused, my pants were wet to. Her kissed became less fierce, and I moved my hand from her clit and we continued making out under the stars.

After an hour of fierce kissing and touching, I knew i needed to take Bella home. I picked her up and she wound her legs and arms around me again, and started kissing. I walked us back to the car this way.

Once I got her home, i went to open her door. She got out and took my hand as I walked her to her door. "Edward" she said. I looked to her and spoke quietly. "Yes, love?" She looked me dead in the eyes and said words that I never imagined I would hear. "Before you go back home, i want to ... have another first with you." I knew what she was talking about instantly. "I want that to, but.. Bella, i need to tell you something, and it's embarrassing." She put her hand to my face and spoke first. "I'm a virgin" and then i followed with "So am I" it would be a first for us both, but it would be magical. She kissed me good night and just as she was going to go inside she turned and said " i have a first time with you everyday, and Edward, I love you, i only want my first time of this, to be with you." I kissed her and whispered. "your wish is my command". She smiled and closed the door with a final glance.

**aww what do you think?? nxt chapter is a REAL tear jurker! comment please!!**


	4. Doesn't Change Anything

**did you like the chapter?? just a hint of the future fun!**

**hey guys, this is the sad chap, so get out those tissue boxes and wipe away the eye liner. This chapter is dedicated to my late grandfather. once you read you will understand why its to him. 'i love you grandpa, and i miss you.' so if you have a song that is close to your heart, play it while you read "Doesn't Change Anything" **

**enjoy.**

**rach.**

**EPOV:**

She gave me a final glance, and shut the door. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know how this day had become so perfect. I knew I was falling for Bella, it was fast, and that scared me. I put my hand in my hair and a goofy smiled crossed my face. She really did care for me the way I cared for her. I walked to my car and started down the street to the hotel, in almost a trans like state. Not a good idea when you're driving. I couldn't get the images out of my mind of Bella dancing and the expression on her face and body when we shared a 'first' by the river.

I opened the hotel door, and I didn't bother turning the lights on, I just flopped on the bed, sighed, and put my hands behind my head. I just started thinking about what I would plan for tomorrow, when all of the sudden, my phone rang. I rolled over to grab my cell phone off the table, and saw that I have 6 previously missed calls. I couldn't help but smile when I knew that it was Bella calling. I flipped it open and hit "incoming call". I cleared my throat and tried to say hello, but I got cut off by Bella's crying words of "EDWARD. HELP. ME!" and then there was the noise of the phone hitting something, and disconnecting. I didn't think I just got off the bed, grabbed my keys, and ran to the car.

I drove way over the speed limit through the sleeping town, towards Bella's house. I had to stop once, for only a moment as an ambulance drove past me with flashing light and siren whaling. I had a moment of fear when it came to Bella's corner. I mouthed "please don't turn!" and my hopes diminished as it made a right down Bella's street. I floored the gas and followed the speeding vehicle to Bella's front lawn. Police were trying to keep neighbours from coming on the lawn and disturbing the ambulance workers, but I needed to get to Bella. I didn't know if she was hurt, dying, or what happened. I just needed to get to her. I parked the car and jumped out, running across the street, forgetting to close my door, I didn't care. I dashed up onto the lawn yelling Bella's name. The policeman stopped and tried to pull me away but I couldn't be stopped.

"This is my girlfriend's house! She called me! Is she hurt? Where is she?" I broke free of his arms when Bella came into view, standing there in the doorway looking for someone.

"BELLA!" She turned her head, and my heart broke when I saw blood all over her clothes, tears streaming down her face, and the image of her running to me, a broken mess. I ran to meet her half way and braced my arms for her. She grabbed at my shirt and held on for dear life. I kissed her head, and all over her body, over and over.

"Are you ok!? What happened?" I demanded in between kisses. She just kept crying. I put my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. "Charlie" is all the croaked out, before more tears came streaming down her face.

**BPOV:**

I closed the door and deep in my heart I knew I had made the right choice. Edward was healthy for me, and I needed him. He completed and closed that empty hole. Tonight was one for the memories. I looked at the door and smiled, I didn't know such pleasure in my life. He made me feel like the only girl in the world. I felt extraordinary. I took my boots off so I wouldn't wake my dad with all the clicking. It was only 12:30, but he would have probably fallen asleep watching the game. I leaned forward and looked in the den, the light and TV was still on. I smiled and shook my head. I tiptoed into the kitchen to get a drink before heading to the shower and heading to bed. Just as I crept around the island in the kitchen, I screamed. Charlie was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I threw my body to the floor and screamed, and shook my dad.

"DAD! DAD!?" no response. I laid my head to his chest to see if I could find a pulse, and I did. Thank god he wasn't dead, but he was bleeding badly. I got up and ran to the phone.

"911, WHATS YOU'RE EMERGENCY?" I explained what happened the best I could, while trying to form words between the sobs. As soon as I got it out, the voice said "HELP IS ON THE WAY, JUST HOLD ON". I clicked the phone, and dialled Edwards's phone over and over. Why wasn't he answering!? I finally got threw on the seventh try, and just as he was saying hello, I cut him off with "EDWARD. HELP. ME" and I was going to try and explain, but I suddenly heard my dad cough. I dropped the phone and ran to him. "Dad, just hold on, help is coming." I grabbed a tea towel and put it to his head. He was still bleeding and it wasn't slowing. I braced his body up on my lap as we waited for help. Tears freely flowing now. "Dad" was all I kept whispering while I cried over my father's unconscious body.

A few minutes later, I heard sirens blaring in the streets. I started screaming over and over "IN HERE! HELP ME!" I knew the ambulance wasn't here, but I didn't care. I screamed until someone walked in. The man turned to his team and yelled "IN HERE! BRING THE CRASH CART!" and a few other men ran in. They picked my father off me, asked if I was hurt, and then asked me to leave so they could work. I stumbled out of the kitchen to the front door where I heard sirens going, people crying, and Edward screaming my name. I turned and saw him. New tears poured from my eyes when I saw him. I didn't think, I just ran to him. I clung to him and he started kissing my head all over my face, my arms, and lips. "Are you ok!? What happened?" He held me tight and I just started crying harder. '_Don't leave me'_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't form coherent words. He held my face and whipped the tears away with his thumbs, waiting for my answer. I looked into his fear filled eyes, and croaked "Charlie", and that sent me into weeping. I felt him take in a breath and tightened his arms around me. "It's all my fault" I kept crying out over and over. I grabbed his shirt and clung to him tighter than I couldn't have thought. My chest was falling apart and I needed him to hold me together. He put his chin on my head, and I felt a wet drop hit my hair, as a tear fell from Edwards's eye. I turned his head for the fraction of a second, before turning our bodies away from the door. I knew what was happening, but if I looked, I would surly faint.

After they loaded my dad and drove off, Edward picked me up off the ground and put me in the car. The tears had stopped for the moment, but I couldn't move, breathe, or feel.

Edward never let me go as he drove us to the hospital. I wrapped my arms around my core, and Edward tightened his arm around me. We were almost at the hospital, when I started the guilt. What if I was too late? What if he had died? It would have always been my fault. "Bella?" Edwards's voice snapped me out of my revere, and I looked over to him. He was out of the car and at my door, holding it open for me. I couldn't move. He took my hand and helped me into ER waiting room.

I was getting nervous. It had been an hour since I heard anything. My leg was shaking uncontrollably, my arms crossed, my teeth making a new home in my lower lip. I stared at the old click ticking slowly, it was making me mad that time wasn't showing me results. I felt claustrophobic sitting in the small, mint green, room. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and it was making me sick to my stomach.

Edward had left to get us some coffee for our long wait. It was after 1:30 am when Edward came around the corner, dead look on his face, and dark circles under his eyes. He handed me a coffee and sat down beside me. "Thanks" I croaked. My voice was horse and I sounded worn out. My face was still pale and swallow. He leaned back and put his arm around me, but I pulled away and leaned forward. "How can you be near me?" I braced my elbows on my knees and started rocking. "How can you touch me after this?" I was wallowing in self pity, but it was all my fault and I should be punished.

Edward leaned forward and put his hand on my back and his lips to my ear. "Bella, you did nothing wrong. You couldn't have controlled this. Prostate cancer isn't something you could have stopped" I knew he was trying to comfort me, but he was wrong. This was my father. I should have known. I lived with him every day, and never knew. "Edward, I live with him, I should have known!" My puffy eyes stung as I closed and opened them over again slowly. "Bella, your dad didn't even know."

I put my hand on my neck and started rotating my neck from side to side, trying to erase the tension. Edward replaced my hand, and whispered "If this is anyone's fault, the blame is mine. I come down here and change everything, making you come out with me, and you weren't here. I'm so sorry." He leaned his head against my shoulder and I turned my head to the side and kissed his forehead."Didn't you just say this was on one's fault?" I tried to give him a small smile, but I still couldn't. I couldn't bear to see that look in his eyes ever again. I leaned back into his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

About a half hour later, the nurse walked out told us some news. "Miss Swan, your father isn't the in ICU anymore, but he is going to have to stay here over for a few days so we can keep a watch on his brain scans, and start treatment. When the pain from the cancer hit, it hit all his nerve endings and brought him to his knees, and when he fell, he hit his head off something. We ask that there be no visitors tonight." She said all she needed to and left, basically, go home. Edward stood up and stretch, yawned, and looked down at me. "Ready? I'll take you home." I got up and took our cups to the garbage. "Um Bella, where are your shoes?" In all the chaos of the night, I had forgotten I didn't have shoes. "Oh, there on the floor in the hallway. Edward, don't make me go home! I can't handle it tonight. Walking past the kitchen or past his room. I just can't handle it." He came over and put his arm around me. "Where do I take you then?" I just looked at him and said "anywhere you're going."

**EPOV:**

"Anywhere you going" she looked up at me, and I saw behind her puffy pink eyes, that she really couldn't handle going home. "Ok, you can stay with me tonight if you want" I had never spent a night alone with a girl, but this was different. Nothing was about Bella and I tonight. She needed someone to hold her while she worked through this. I would do that for her.

I stopped at the hotel and waited. She wasn't speaking and it was worrying me. I turned the key and just waited until she was ready. A few minutes later, she opened the door and got out. I jumped out and went to her side. We walked hand in hand, silent, to my room. I unlocked the door and she slide in. "Uh, I'll go get a shower started for you. And I guess you can sleep in something I have." I tried to smile, but she still had Charlie's blood all over her. She didn't look down at her, just nodded her head. I went into the bathroom and started the warm water in the glass shower. I put a fresh towel down and left the bathroom.

She was still standing in the same spot, same look on her face. "There you go love; I'll bring you something to sleep in, in a moment." She nodded and again and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I fumbled around my suitcase for a t-shirt for her to sleep in. When I found one, I walked to the door and lightly tapped. "Bella, can I come in?" I waited, but no response, so I opened the door. She was sitting in the bottom of the shower, fully dresses just crying. I put the clothes down and opened the shower door, and sat with her in the steaming water. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I just sat there quietly as she shook uncontrollably in my arms, and cried out all she had in her.

After the hot water was almost gone, I got her to her feet. "Bella, you need to change." She finally spoke for the first time in an hour. "Thank you Edward" She kissed my lips, but nothing was behind that kiss, and then pushed lightly for me to leave so she could have some privacy. I took another towel and left the bathroom. I didn't know just how much pain she was in, but I hoped she would be ok. I took off my soaking clothes and hung them in the closet to dry. I put a fresh pain of boxer pants and went to sit on the bed and wait. Bella was wearing my shirt, so I didn't have one to sleep in. I hoped she wouldn't mind. Tonight there was nothing sexual about Bella and I sleeping together. I turned on the TV and awaited her return.

A short while later, I heard the door creek open, and she walked out in my t-shirt. It was like a dress on her fragile body, but it would do for the night. She came around to me and wrapped her arms around me, and sat on my lap. I shifted her so she would be sitting on the bed, and I just held her. We watched the news for awhile until her tired puffy eyes finally drifted closed. I carefully leaned over her and turned the light and TV off before pulling the blanket over her legs. I looked down at her as she slept. She finally had peace brought back into her face. I lay down and she shifted so her head was on my chest and her hand was under her cheek. She looked so small and helpless. I rubbed her back and kissed her hair. The next few weeks she would need me to get through this. I needed to stay. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone.

_Txt: _

_Hey mom and dad, i know it's early, but I need to know if you would mind me staying a while longer? Bella's father was rushed to the hospital tonight and Bella really needs me. I'm sorry to wake you. Please call me when you get this ok?_

I hit send, and closed the phone. I yawned and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep and no images would flood into my mind. Sooner than I would have thought possible, I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke early with Bella still asleep on my chest. Her tiny body was shuttering and she was muttering "Daddy". I shook her to wake her from this dream. I felt bad because she needed her sleep, but I didn't want her hurting. She came to life and turned her face to mine. "Hi" we both muttered.

"You ok?" I asked her. "she sat up, yawned and stretched." better, thank you" she started looking around the room. "What time is it?" I looked over at the clock on the night stand. Oh wow! "It's nearly 3:30" she jerked her head towards me. "In the afternoon?" her voice rose along with her eyebrows. I nodded and she nearly tripped jumping off the bed. I reached to catch her before she fell to the floor. "Thank you." She got up, and ran to the bathroom.

I got up and put on a fresh shirt and some jeans while I waited for Bella to get dressed. In seconds, she was dressed in the sweat pants and sweater I put in the bathroom last night. Her hair was in a lose pony tail, and she had no makeup on. She was beautiful even when she didn't try. "Thank you for the clothes, I'll bring them back soon." She pulled at the sweatpants, much too large for her and smiled.

I could help but be glad that her smile was back. She was mending, and it made me too happy. She came over and put her arms around me and whispered "I should have gone home; you shouldn't have had to see that." I kissed her lips softly and said "don't be silly, it's what boyfriends' are meant for right?" Her face lit up and she kissed me back. "Is it so sick of me to be happy right now?" I laughed at that, and she did a soft laugh as well. "No, not at all. Your dad wouldn't want you beating yourself up." She shook her head. "I guess you're right." Can we go see him?" she didn't have to ask, she knew I would go with her in a second. "Of course, let's go" she took my hand and my keys and placed them in my other hand.

Just as I was closing Bella's door, my phone rang. I didn't want her hearing this.

_-Hi Edward, I'm sorry I didn't get your message earlier. What's happened?_

_-Hi Mom, don't worry, Charlie is ok, but he's sick. He has cancer and last night he got some kind of pain and he fell. Well when he fell, he hit his head pretty bad and Bella found him that way. So she called me and 911. He is resting in the hospital, but Bella is blaming herself. Is it ok if I stay?_

_-Oh Edward don't be silly, of course you can stay. Your father and I are coming to. Your dad may be able to help. See you soon._

_-Oh ok.. See you soon Mom. Bye _

I went around to the side of the car and got in. "What was that all about?" Bella looked at me and smiled.

" Uh, Bella, remember how my dad is a doctor? Did I tell you what his specialty is?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked back at me. "No, I don't think you did." I smiled sweetly at her. "My dad is a specialist in cancers. He and my mom are coming so he can take a look at your dad, and maybe help him." Bella's eyes were full of tears again. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you Bella, I'm sorry I can tell them not to come I can-"

"Edward, I'm crying because that's very sweet of them, and because the first time I meet my boyfriends parents, I'm in his sweatpants." She laughed and sniffled. I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well, I think they will forgive you" She hugged and kissed my cheek"thank you".

I drove to the hospital, her hand in mine. She was anxious to see her father, and I could tell. Her hand was tightly gripped to mine, and her shoulders rigid. She was better than last night, I knew that.

"So tell me about you Parents Edward. What are they like?" I knew she was trying to distract herself, so I played along.

"Well, my mother Esme is very quiet, but she is always thinking. She's very insightful. And well my father Carlisle is very brilliant. He's done some amazing work and I know that he can help your father Bella." I looked over into her eyes, and picked up our twined fingers, and lightly kissed her hand. She smiled up at me, questions in her eyes. "Go ahead, ask me."

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" Her cheeks flared a bright red, and she fidgeted in her seat, looking to the street.

"Your eyes tell me the word Bella. I can see forever in those big beautiful eyes of yours." I knew this wasn't the time to be gushy, but I was so in love with her, I just had to say it. I smiled at her reaction. "Shoot."

"Well I was just kind of wondering . . . Edward, do you think my father is going to die?" She wasn't blushing anymore; her tiny face became very serious. She was truly worried over him, and I didn't blame her, but I also didn't know how to answer her.

"I really don't know the answer to that one love, but what I do know is, people live, and then they die when it's their time. Cancer is something that can speed up the process, but I honestly don't know Bella." I rubbed the back on her hand with my thumb to try and soothe her. She bit her lip, and nodded.

"Ok, here's my other one." I held my breath for it. I don't know what else I could tell her. "Will I fit into your family? Will they like me?" I let out that breath and let out a laugh.

"No!" She froze in place. The car stopped at the red light, and I leaned over. "They will love you!" and I lightly kissed her lips. She looked worried still. "And as for fitting in, I think you will be just fine. We Cullen's are kind of freaks so ..." I had to tease her. It was so much fun.

She laughed, and it sounded right. She playfully punched my arm and said "that's so not funny." She snuggled into my side, and I placed my arm around her, happy to have changed the subject.

**BPOV:**

We got to the hospital and Edward parked the car. Walking into reception I asked the nurse for "Sawn", and she directed us to the third floor. The elevator took an excruciating length of time to get to the floor we needed. When the doors opened, I was off. I was like a missile going off, I was nearly running through the hall way. 12, 13 . . . . 18 and finally the 19th door on the left. I stopped dead in the middle of the hall way, and turned to look at the door. Edward came behind me, kissed my cheek and pushed me forward. I turned to look at him and he mouthed "I love you" as he went to sit in the waiting room.

I took a deep breath as I walked slowly into the room. Charlie was sitting in the hospital bed, watching TV and yelling at the baseball players. Naturally. His head was wrapped in gauze and he looked older to me, it made his look like a cancer patient. I gasped and he quickly turned his head towards me.

"Oh hey Bells." He clicked the TV off and adjusted in the bed, covering himself with the blankets. "Didn't see you there." He laughed nervously at his comment. "How are you?" I walked over, unable to find my voice at the moment, and just sat on the side of the bed.

"Bella" I looked up at him and his face was thoughtful as he spoke these awful words. "Bella, there are a few things you need to know. My will is in the closet in the old shoebox under my winter sweaters, in my room. It says how I want my funer-"I cut him off there.

"Dad, don't! You're not dying!" I tried to speak with care, but I didn't want him talking like this.

"Bella, it's a possibility when you don't take the treatment, and Bells, I'm sick so I want you to be –"I cut him off again.

"Hold it, why are you taking treatment? It could save you dad. I swear, if your being stubborn again Charlie." I sounded just like my mother, it was an unsettling feeling. "So what's your plan? Just wait here to die? Leave me here all alone? Don't try and save yourself?" He waited for me to get it all out. I took a breath and calmed myself.

"You're not alone, you have Edward. And I'm not just waiting to die. I'm going to live my life, just like I have for the last ... well for all of my life. Bella, cancer doesn't change anything, and I'm not going to let it rule out how I spend the rest of my days." I got off the bed and went closer to his face.

"Dad, I need you." Was all I could get out. He slowly let out a breath, and lightly put his hand on mine. "Bells, I'm not going to be around forever." He gave me a small smile, but it did no good.

"Then I'm staying home to take care of you!" I was determined.

"Bella, you can't do that." Wanna bet?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Life can wait, you need help."

"Bella, I won't let you ruin your life over this. I can take care of myself. The reason I decided not to do this is because I don't have the funds, and I'm not about to get some silly loan that you will be left with when I'm gone. I've made up my mind, end of story. Now I'm a big boy. And, I know this sounds pre-mature and all but, if you push Edward away now, it may end your relationship." He wasn't right. Edward would understand, wouldn't he? My dad was sick, he needed me. Would Edward understand? I shook my head to dislodge the thought, this was about my dad, I would worry about that later.

"Dad, I'll take care of my life when you're life is spared! Money isn't going to stop us from helping you! Now just listen to me! –" The nursed walked in disrupting our conversation. "Sorry honey, but Doctor Cullen needs a minute with your dad, can you just wait outside? He won't be long." She rushed me off the bed just in time for Edward's father to walk in.

"Hello, you must be Bella; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward has said nothing but good things. I'm sorry to meet under such circumstances." He raised his hand to shake mine, and I was in awe. Edward's father was like a model. Pale white skin and dark green eyes to compliment his golden hair.

"Hello Doctor Cullen, it's a pleasure as well to meet you." I quickly reached my hand out to shake his. "Please, call me Carlisle." I smiled up at this beautiful man, and had to giggle, "Carlisle." I bowed my head, shot my dad a warning look, and walked out of the room.

Edward came over and gave me a hug. "How is he?" I shrugged in his arms and mumbled "stubborn as always." Edward lightly pushed me back to look at my face. "What's wrong?"

There was no use hiding it, Carlisle would find out in a few moments anyways. "Charlie won't accept treatment because he is worried about money and my future if he went to get a loan. It's silly, I told him, but he is refusing." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Edward pulled me back into the warm embrace of his arms, and he kissed my forehead. "Its ok love, we will figure something out."

Edward took my hand and whispered in my ear "I know I said my parents were coming down, but a few people tagged along for the ride" He looked worried. "I hope that's ok . . "

I squeezed his hand and whispered back "I'm ready. You're the one I want to be with, I can handle anything. Plus, I already met your dad, and if everyone else is just like you say, I know I will love them." I kissed his cheek and mouthed _'I love you'_. Edward smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He always made me feel extraordinary when he kissed me. His breath so sweet, and lips so soft. My heart went into a race.

He broke the kiss and took my hand once again, leading me around the corner where were greeted by 5 friendly, breathtaking faces of Edward's family. Edward squeezed my hand, and I suddenly felt at home.

"Hi, I'm Alice" She ran over, with grace that would break a ballerina's heart, and she hugged me tight, kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Alice!" Edward smacked her. "Hey, I'm just welcoming her Edward, relax." I smiled at them both. This was natural for her; it made me feel like she approved of me.

"It's great to meet you Alice." Her pixie face brightened quickly and she grabbed my hands "You and are going to be great friends, I know it." She smiled once again at me, and then pulled me to meet the rest of the family.

"This is our mother." Esme extended her small hand to me, and I with a small voice spoke to me. "Please, call me Esme; it's an honour to meet you Bella. I send you my deepest sympathy towards you and your father." I shook her hand and said "Thank you, and it's my pleasure to meet you as well. Edward's told me so much about you. I'm happy to finally meet you." I know I stole from Carlisle's welcome, but I was nervous.

"Ok, this is Jasper; my fiancé, Emmett, my brother, and his wife Rosalie." Alice pointed to each of the faces before they each gave me a warm welcome. "It's great to meet you all." I told them, blushing as they all stared at me in Edward's clothing. I saw Emmett nudge Jasper and they exchanged a glance. Edward rolled his eyes and shot them a warning look.

Alice brought me over to the seats and started gabbing. I looked back for Edward to follow, but he was walking over to meet his father. I shrugged and got into a conversation with the most beautiful people I had ever met. They welcomed me into the conversations with extended arms, and warm hearts. It truly felt like home. Edward was a lucky man.

**please review :)**


	5. Changing Hearts

**Hey all. sorry its been so long since the last chapter. **

**so here is a chapter thats a little hard for me to write. the second part of the chapter is very close to my heart. i really hope you all like it. its really amazing how words from a loved one can make you think that love doesn't matter anymore. so enough with the confusing thoughts. enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT!! ill write soon :P**

**BPOV:**

Alice and Esme sat on either side of me while we waited for Carlisle's results. "Oh Alice, congratulations on your engagement! Edward told me the night Jasper was going to ask." Alice smiled angelically at me.

"Oh thank you Bella! Jasper has made me the happiest girl alive!" She rubbed her hand on Jasper's thigh. Her tiny face brightened as a thought came to her mind. "Oh!" She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temple. "I see-"Emmett hit her in the ribs.

"Ouch! Fine!!" I cocked an eyebrow at her, begging for explanation. "I was going to say; I see you at the wedding this fall, but-"She took in a deep breath "now I see you in it! Oh Bella, would you be a bridesmaid with Rosalie!?"

I panicked. I looked to Rosalie, she smiled timidly at me, and I couldn't return the smile. I sucked in breath after breath, searching for an answer. "Oh Alice –"She stood up and grabbed my hand. "I can see it all Bella, you and Rose can-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, shouldn't you have someone you've known longer than 3 hours, be a bridesmaid? Not that I wouldn't do it, I think you and I will be great friends, but –" I lost words. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but look at the reality. Edward was going home in a few days; maybe a week now, would I see him again? Too complicated to think about, and to heartbreaking to consider. She felt like a sister I never had, but I didn't feel right doing this.

"Oh don't be silly!" She grabbed my hand again, at dragged me towards the bathroom. "After an hour with me, you will be just like another sister! Coming Rose?" Rosalie perked up, smiled, and came and took my other hand as we went into the closest bathroom.

**EPOV: **

"Uh, Dad .. Thank you for coming. This really means a lot to Bella and myself." My Dad walked over and shook my hand. "Edward, it's not a problem. I'm happy to help." He gave me a smile. "You really care about this girl don't you?" We both looked over at our family, and Bella fit in like it was meant to be. She smiled easily, sitting with my mother and sister. Laughing and talking. She looked at peace, like she hadn't in a long time.

I looked back at him and answered swiftly "Yes, I do" I took a breath, and my eyes wondered. "Dad, she is like ... like no one I've ever known. She's special, and I can't even describe this feeling Dad. I'm writing again, did you know that? I wrote and started playing again! Bella inspires me ..."

My dad's eyes widened, and he looked away. A small smile over took his lips. "Well, Edward, she sounds ... like everything you're looking for is already bonding with your family." He started laughing and I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie dragging Bella into the bathroom. Surprisingly, Bella was smiling. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she has your playing music, and writing again. It's been almost 3 years.. This is more than just a little fling here. Don't let this one go easily ok?" He was right. It had been so long since the accident that I even touched my piano.

The memories of that night flooded back into my mind so fast, and stung my body like I was being tazered. I quickly locked those thoughts away, and tried to answer my dad. He tapped my shoulder again, then grabbed his binder off the desk and went to check on Charlie. I had meant to ask him something, but once again, Bella caught me off guard.

"Oh Dad." Carlisle turned to me, and tiled his head slightly at my tone, questions deep into his knowledgeable eyes. "Uh, so before you go and see Charlie again, you should probably know that he won't accept treatment. Bella tried to tell him to get help, but he is worried that he won't be able to pay for it, that that getting a loan would leave Bella burdened when he ...-" I was rambling by the end of it. I didn't know what to do. Charlie needed help.

"Edward, it's ok. I already knew, and I'll take care of that matter. Why don't you go see where Alice and Rose dragged poor Bella off to?" With a slight smile, he proceeded into Charlie's room and closed the door.

I walked slowly back over into the waiting room, but the girls were still not back yet. "Oh Edward, there in the bathroom sweet heart. Could be a while. Alice got to Bella." She smiled sweetly and patted my hand. She turned to look back at her magazine, and i fidgeted in my seat, wanting to ask her something. She noticed my antagonized expression, and made the first move.

"Sweetie ... is there something you want to talk about?" My mother knew me to well. I knew she knew what I wanted to ask her, but the words couldn't force their way up my throat.

"Edward, i think she is a lovely girl. Full of spunk." Esme laughed lightly. "Alice and even Rosalie have taken a shine to her as well." She took my hand in hers and spoke softly this time. "Edward, she's really incredible, and I can tell she really does care for you. She brightens up at the sound of your name and you seem so much happier these days. It's time to let go of the past, and be happy. Being happy isn't a crime sweetie." She soothed me, and i really did feel better, she was right.

She went back to reading her magazine while I pondered over what she said. Alice suddenly appeared around the women's bathroom door, a huge smile on her face. She cleared her throat a few times until everyone looked over at her. "Everyone let me introduce you to the new and improved, Bella Sawn" she stuck her arms out like Vana White, and waited for Bella to come. Alice poked her head in the door and said something fast to Rosalie. Bella came stumbling out. My breath was stuck in my throat.

Bella stood in the hallway, blush over taking her cheeks, and her eyes met mine. Her hair was a curly ocean that swept over her shoulders and down her back. It framed her tiny, porcelain face. Her makeup was soft and suddle, but made her bright eyes, brighter and even more beautiful. She wore a form fitting wine coloured red tube top and a black leather jacket over it. Her dark fitted jeans and black heals made her look so sexy. And to finish her off, Alice placed a few bulky necklaces over Bella's head. Bella blushed again, but I was speechless.

She stumbled over to me and I caught her hand. "Thanks" she mumbled. "Bella "*gulp* "you look ..." Alice piped in "_PERFECT"_. Bella just stared at the ground, but a small smiled pulled at her lips.

I put my hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to mine. She smelled of vanilla and butter cream. It swam in my head and made my knees weak. We walked slowly, never leaving our locked eyes, and sat in the waiting room chairs. Alice took my family away, excuse about getting some "lunch", probably giving us some suddle 'alone time'.

Bella sat quietly just staring off down the hall at them walking away. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful. You always do." She smiled under the touch of my lips and leaned back so her head was resting on my chest. I wound my arms around her and we just sat there, totally content to be together.

A while late, my family came back to the waiting room, asking if Carlisle was done yet. "No news yet." We both answered at the same time. Emmett hit Jasper in the side and Esme shot Alice a look. Everyone smiled at us. Alice came over and handed us both a coffee and sat down.

I sat there watching my family and Bella. She flowed into the mix of us like she had always been here. She had only known them for maybe 4 hours, but she seemed content. She joked with Emmett, sat quietly with Jasper, already bonded with Alice and Rosalie, and now sat talking with my mother. My father's voice brought me back to earth.

"Bella, can I speak with you for a moment?" She glanced at me quickly, fear stricken in her eyes. I nodded once, and smiled slightly. She took a deep breath and got up. "Uh sure." She said hesitantly. She walked over to him and he put his hand lightly on her shoulder. He looked over his shoulder into Charlie's room a few times, and Bella looked worried. I wish I knew what they were talking about. Suddenly her hand flew to her face and she was .... crying? Oh no! I stood up quickly and was about to run over, when she threw her arms around Carlisle and she was laughing.

Everyone was looking at them now. A range of emotions n their faces as well. Carlisle hugged her back. This was a sight I wouldn't have wanted to miss in a thousand years.

Bella turned to look at me, tears of joy in here beautiful eyes, and a heartbreaking smile on her lips. She half ran over to me and threw her arms around me now and just kept repeating "thank you!" over and over. I pulled away and looked at her, my eyebrows rose and confusion crossed my face. "You lost me.." she laughed at my bewildered expression and quickly said. "Edward, your father is paying for private health care for Charlie. Thank you!" She hugged me again "Bella, my father is paying for it not me." I still hadn't clued in to why she was thanking me. "Edward, he said that it was your idea, so thank you." She let me go, and ran to thank Esme. I still had a blank look on my face. I looked to my father for clarification and he just winked at me and walked back into Charlie's room.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**BPOV:**

It had been three days since Carlisle had informed me that he would take care of Charlie, and pay for all the care. Immediately, I was thrilled Charlie might get better, but it also tugged on the Edward string in my heart. Would this mean he was staying longer? School was starting in just a month now. Obviously his "one week" stay was extended for a few extra, but what happens now?

Edward drove me home from the hospital while Carlisle drove my dad. He was able to go home today, and I couldn't be happier. The house felt so empty without him there. Edward had such a big heart, that he went to the house one night and really cleaned the kitchen for me. I hadn't remembered to go and clean up, but when Edward had brought me home last night, it was clean.

Today as we drove, my heart was heavy with the thoughts of" what happens now?" Edward drove slowly, his hand in mine. He too was just too quiet. I looked over at him, and he too looked tense. His eyes met mine, and I smiled and looked away. How was I going to bring this up? "Uh Edward ..." What do I say?

"Bella, before you say anything, I need to tell you something..." Oh no, here we go. Break up. Tears threatened to come crashing over my rims, but I sucked in a breath to keep them from coming. "Bella ... we need to talk about some things. Carlisle is going to be here almost every day and , I uh." He didn't have the words to say it.

"You want to break up?" I asked quietly. Edward suddenly stopped the car. I jerked forward then looked at him. His eyes were full and wide staring at me. "You ... you want to breakup? I was going to say, what happens now. Oh ... if that's what you want then –" I stared at him then blurt out "NO NO I don't want to break up, I thought you were going to break up with me." We both sat back and took a breath. Edward started driving again and spoke slowly. "Ok well that's good to know." Was he angry? "Edward, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think I wanted to end this?" He wouldn't meet my eyes, and his hands tightened on the stirring wheel. "I didn't assume you were, I just thought that you maybe .. Forget it. I didn't mean to say that. " I looked to the window. Oh why did I blurt that out! Edward was angry now. Good going Bella. "Bella, what kind of person do you think I am!? Someone who just shows up and stays with you through everything, and then just leave? That makes hardly any sense Bella."

"Edward, I don't think you're any of those things. I just have a record of people leaving me when things get hard ok!" I was screaming at him now, and I instantly felt guilty. "Stop the car" I growled at him. He didn't slow. "EDWARD STOP THE CAR NOW!" he looked angry now. He hit the break instantly.

"Don't you dare blame me for the people that leave you Bella." He tried to keep his voice level, but anger was brewing below his cold voice. I shot him a glance and opened the car door. I slammed it and started walking. The house wasn't far now.

Edward was such a jerk. How could he think I was blaming him for the people that hurt me? I was trying to protect my heart from being broken, and him from trying to not hurt me. I never wanted to see him again. I took off my heals and started running. I stumbled a lot as I ran to the house. My truck was parked at the side of the road, I didn't think, I just got in and drove. Edward hadn't moved the car. I didn't care I just drove past him into the night. How could I be so stupid and trusting? Of course he was to perfect.

Carlisle and my father drove past me, confusion reading in their eyes. My eyes finally let the ocean of tears flow down my cheeks. My chest was heaving heavily over and over. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my whole frame was shaking violently. I pulled over to the side of the road, unable to see anything now. The truck idled there for a few minutes until the sobs stopped.

I looked around and found myself parked at the beach. Oh .. this is perfect. Just the memories I didn't want to remember now. I got out of the truck and slammed it's door too. There was a large blanket in the back from a few days ago. I grabbed it, and started walking down the sand. I didn't care that the truck was still running. The sun was gone and the black was inviting. I sat near the edge of the water and wrapped the blanket around me. I wrapped my arms around my core and held on. This pain had to end soon.

I don't know how long I sat there. Fuming over how much I hated Edward at this moment. He didn't know anything. He was just like every guy that had ever come into my life. Whether it was my father not fighting for me when my mother wanted to leave, or Jacob leaving me those few years back. Everyone leaves. It was a simple fact. Edward could just go home. Summer flings end sometime right. Then it would be as if he never existed. Ouch. That struck a chord. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks again, but i wiped them away. I needed to forget him. He was probably half way home by now. The numb feeling in my heart grew stronger at the feeling of his absence. What had I done?

The sun looked like it was only a few minutes away from rising. My self wallowing had to end sometime. I had been here all night. I needed to go home. Charlie would be worried. He was important now. My silly heart would just have to wait. I stretched from my positing and got up. I kept the blanket around my arms and turned to walk back to my truck.

Edward was sitting in the sand a few metres away. He had his knees up and his elbows resting on them. His hands folding into fists and his chin on them. He looked at me and his face was drawn. He didn't move as I kept walking. I was debating walking past him, but my anger was gone. I just felt numb now. I walked up the beach towards him, and stopped right beside him.

Slowly I sat down and just looked to the water. The sun was just rimming the horizon of water. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't return the gaze. We sat there for a few more minutes this way before I finally spoke.

"How did you find me?" It wasn't meant to be a hard question, but he was slow to answer. I had to finally turn my gaze to him, and his eyes nearly broke my heart. His eyes were blood shot and rimmed in tears. My cold shield broke and my face softened. He sniffed and wiped his nose before answering.

"Well, I went to the house to tell my dad I was leaving, and he told me I needed to just go somewhere and think things over before I just leave. He told Charlie that you would probably be gone for a while, so don't worry. He knows. Well, I don't know town very well, and I didn't know where you had gone, so I came here to think about what I had said to you, and what I would say the next time I saw you. Well I got here, and saw that your truck was still running. I was going to keep driving, but i saw that you weren't in there. So i turned off your truck and just came and sat down." I kept my eyes on him while he finished.

"So, I saw that you were crying over there, and I wanted to come and tell you goodbye, but I just couldn't do it. I just sat here and watched you crying and I didn't know how to tell you goodbye, because I don't want to." He finally met my eyes and he was crying again. Well that sent me a whole new wave of tears. "Bella, I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said.

I scrambled over into his arms and just hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry." I moved my lips to his and kissed him fiercely. His arms pulled me into his lap and held me tight. Our breath became erratic as we made out in the sand. My fingers wound tightly into his hair and I pulled him closer. I wound my legs around him and moulded to him. His hand held my neck firmly and his other hand pulled at the small of my back.

All of my anger towards him was gone. I pulled away from the kiss and said to him. "Edward I love you." And he spoke back to me "I love you." He picked us both up as I kept my legs wound around him. He pulled my lips back to his as we walked us back up the beach to the cars. The thought of "what happens now?" came back into my mind, and I instantly knew the answer. We would stay together. It didn't matter how far. I would stay with him, and he with me.

I broke the kiss when he set me down at the truck and grabbed a hold of his neck. "to answer your question from last night, what happens now is you and I stay together. Edward I do love you, as crazy as it is, I love you. I don't want this to end. We can make it work. "

He leaned his forehead in and whispered"I couldn't agree more" and he pulled his lips back to mine one more time.

**comment :)**


	6. Questions to be Answered

**Hey guys, so ... no comments, if you life the chapters PLEASE comment. I dont know what your thinking so please plese comment, and i will post more. if i dont get comments, well ... i dont think i will write anymore, and just start something new.**

**anyways. on happier news, this chap has some niceeee previews of what is to come. i really hope you like this one. something personal is in this chap so i hope u think its as cute as me!**

**enjoy :)**

**BPOV:**

So here we were, back on the same street driving hand in hand, very quietly. Eventually we needed to finish this conversation, but this time, I wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Edward, where do we go from here?" He looked confused. "We go down the street to your house. Really Bella, You should know where you live by now silly girl." He chuckled and looked back at the road. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't referring to where I live thank you; I was referring to the recent events of last night's car ride home." We both took a deep breath as he parked the car.

"Here, why don't you go see your dad, and I'll go get your truck." Why was he avoiding the question? Was I right last night? A Bella No! Don't jump to conclusions.

"Don't be stupid Edward. You know you need me there to. Someone has to drive your car home too. Now let's talk about this." I turned in my seat so I was facing him. I grabbed his other hand and held it softly in mine. "Please?" I begged.

His eyes melted and he face softened. He knew I wasn't going to fight with him again. Plus, we sort of already knew the answer. It was just time to beat out the details. He turned to face me as well and sweetly stroked my hands with his thumbs.

"Well, as we previously agreed this morning, we stay together. Is the correct?" I shook my head 'yes' and smiled. "Ok, well let's see here. My dad is going to be here a few times a week, and I really don't live far. I can come down with him for a while, or you could come up. We can make this work. Msn, Facebook, Texting. We can do this for a month right? Like September were both going to Dartmouth and then we can see where it goes from here right?"

"Honey, calm down." I stroked his head. He was all nerves and rambling. "All I meant was, for the month we just do the best we can, and then in September, what happens. Sorry, I should have been clearer. But you seem to have figured that out. We see where it goes."

He took a breath and relaxed. "Ok, good." He smiled sweetly and became more like himself again. "It would kill me to lose you sweetie." He leaned over and took my head in his hands and kissed me sweetly. I twined my fingers in his hair to make the kiss last longer. Hi moved one hand to the bottom of my neck and kept sliding it down my body to the small of my back, leaving a trail of goose bumps as he went. He pulled me closer and his mouth begged mine to open. His sweet honey breath covered me and our tongues met. They connected with a spark and our breathing became rough. I nibbled on his bottom lip and a moan escaped deep down in his throat. His hands pulled tighter and pulled me over into his seat. I sat on his lap and i felt his hard become harder under our touch. Slowly I rubbed his pants ever so quickly, and his hard shuttered. Moans escaping. I moved my hands to his collar and started undoing the top buttons. His hands restrained mine, and his kiss weakened.

"Bella, you're making me crazy here." He kissed me again and I slowly slid my tongue along his lips. He growled and this time pulled me away. "Bella, I will never get you inside if you continue to attack me." He smiled, and I slid back into the passenger side, a small giggle escaping my lips.

He got out of the car and came to my door to help me out. He took my hand and guided me up the path towards the front door. Charlie was up and about slowly walking around the kitchen with Dr. Cullen. I looked to Edward and he looked back at me, both mirroring the others expression. "Hey Dad" I called to Charlie.

"Oh Bella!" He picked up has pace and walked to me and hugged me tightly. "I was worried about you. Don't run off like that again, you hear me?" I hugged me back and told him, "its ok Dad, don't worry, it won't happen." Edward squeezed my hand and I looked to him. He mouthed the words "never again" and smiled. I mouthed them back. And it was true. Never again would we fight like that. I promise.

Day by day my father was getting better, faster, stronger, and older looking. Though he felt better, the treatment was really aging him. Edward and his father stayed in town for a few hours every other day. When Charlie and Dr. Cullen were working, Edward and I were off having our own "treatment".

Edward was like a drug to me. I craved him when he was gone, and OD when I got him near. Every day when we were apart, he would write me a letter, and text me constantly. My heart grew and grew at each new text, e-mail, letter, or phone call. I was in love and happy to be there. I remember one day when he sent me a letter, how my body almost knew that a message was coming.

Charlie had a rough night, and we were both extremely tired. I got him comfortable on the couch before he passed out. I trudged to the kitchen and made myself a coffee before going to catch some sleep. I stood there stirring my coffee when I got this weird sensation cursing through my body. Every never, every hair, every inch of me had this feeling that Edward was near me. I shivered in the insane pleasure of knowing he would be here tomorrow, and I picked up my coffee and ran to my room.

The room was in full sunlight, for once, and it hurt my eyes. Sleep was not going to be achieved by sun. I put my cup down and walked over to the window. People were soaking in the rays, and I was hiding from them. I shut the blinds and started to my bed. The dinging sound of a 'new email' sent my heart racing.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am missing you with each passing breath. Your scent is fading and I long for sweet reunion with you. I beg for September to join us, and ask that you still be mine. I will be at your door tomorrow with a surprise for you. Will you accept? I love you. Sweet angel of mine, I bid you ado._

_Edward._

My eyes filled and a smiled. He was adorkable! I would see him again so soon and he had a surprise! I wasn't one for surprises, but Edward's made me happy. I closed the lap top lid and went to sit on my bed. I suddenly wasn't as tired. I reached over and grabbed my coffee and the closest book off my night stand and sank deep into the turn of the century with _Sense and Sensibility. _

A few minutes later I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. It slowly woke me, but I didn't open my eyes. I was enjoying the moment of quiet tranquility here in my tiny room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wound my arms around them, sighing in contentment. Wait. Didn't i close the blinds? Where did the blanket come from? I slowly opened my eyes and just inches from them, a single rose was placed on the bed, with a note addressed to 'Bella' was beside it.

I grabbed the rose and smelled it. I was pleased by the simplest of things. Single roses were my favourite. I had never told anyone this, but I always thought that a single one means more than a dozen. One meant romance, and romance meant Edward.

I gasped and sat up. I looked around the room and it was different. The window had been opened and the sun angled down on me. The room was filled with flowers and candles. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair in a tux. His breath taking smile spread across his face. I stared at him and slowly got off the bed and walked over to him. His arms opened and I sat down on his lap.

He turned my head so my ear was close to his lips. "Happy birthday." He kissed my cheek all the way around to my lips. I squirmed in his arms so i was straddling him. His member was pronounced and i swayed my hips over it slowly, it twitched underneath me and Edward moaned. I bit his lips and twined my fingers in his hair.

What a way to wake up. Edward's hands were sliding up and down my back and under my shirt. His hands stopped at my bra clasp, and his lips stopped as well. I opened my eyes and he looked for permission. I smiled and bit his bottom lip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his kiss became hungry again. His fingers unhooked my bra and slid his hands around my torso to my stomach. He lightly traced patterns on my skin before moving up to my breasts.

I moved my hands to his collar and slid his jacket down and off his arms. He quickly took off his jacket and placed his hands back where they were. He massaged my breasts for a few seconds, earning moans from my lips. I swayed my hips harder on his hard. This got him going. His hands were instantly taking off my shirt and bra, throwing them on the floor. I was almost completely naked, and i had never felt so complete in myself. I kissed him again rubbing against his body. In what felt like seconds, I had his shirt off too.

His skin was smooth and godly under the touch of my skin. "Are we.." He looked so worried and innocent. "I haven't done this before ..." I stared at him and whispered" neither have i" We slowly moved in close again and I kissed him. His lips moved down my neck to my chest. I threw my head back and moaned. Trying to be quiet about it.

He held me tight to his body and picked us off the chair. I wrapped my legs around him, never breaking the kiss. This was really happening! We fell on the bed and our kissing grew stronger. Hands roamed each other's bodies, and ended in the same place. I undid his pants and he undid mine. I squirmed out of mine and pushed his down. He pressed his body to mine and wound his arms around me. We were rolling on the bed until I was on top of him. I sat up and took a breath. He looked deep into my eyes and slowly sat up.

He moved his mouth to my breast and kissed them. I shivered at his touch and he noticed. His hands moved to my neck and he kissed all over my neck and down my chest, then back to my lips.

Grabbing my waist, he had me back on the bed. "Are you ready?" He whispered. His eyes intense. I didn't answer, i just moved my hand to his hard and lightly grabbed on. His eyes got wide and his member twitched. I moved the fabric down and started stroking it. So much a beautiful part of him. He growled and roughly kissed me again. Our tongues tangled and i kept stroking his penis. I wanted more though, this wasn't enough. I started taking off the last peice of this clothes without breaking our kiss. He had them off in seconds and was starting on mine.

I spread my legs as wide as they would go begging for him to do it. His hard was twitching at my entrance, and i bit his lips. "Edward" I moaned. His got himself in place and was ready to thrust into me.

"Bella?"

A cool hand touched my shoulder. I jerked up in my bed, and became very disappointed. I had been dreaming. Edward had never been there. I looked over to see my dad in my room, a worried look on his face,

"Are you ok Bella? You were calling for Edward." Oh no! Had he heard that? I hope to god not. I rubbed my face and moved from the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. What time is it?" I looked around. It was dark outside. Charlie had a mess of hair on one side of his face. "Did I wake you dad? I'm so sorry" I took his arm and tried to lead him to his room.

"Oh I'm fine Bells, I was off too bed. It's about 12. I heard you talking so I thought you were having a nightmare again." He looked to his room and walked to it. "Night sweetie."

"Night" I said sidetracked. It was definitely not a nightmare. More of a good dream. I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the light. It burned my eyes for a second until the adjusted. My hair was a mess and my makeup was all over. Nice. I closed the door and grabbed a towel. The hot water came running out of the shower and steam filled the bathroom.

I stripped out of my clothing and looked at my naked body in the mirror. I turned from side to side looking at myself. 'What would it be like to do that dream with Edward?' the thought came into my mind, and I suddenly felt self conscious. Would he find me repulsive? Would he even want to be with me that way? My eyes dropped from my reflection, and I got into the shower. I sighed as the water hit my rigid muscles. "Would that ever happen with us?" I spoke aloud, but I didn't know who to.

**EPOV:**

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am missing you with each passing breath. Your scent is fading and I long for sweet reunion with you. I beg for September to join us, and ask that you still be mine. I will be at your door tomorrow with a surprise for you. Will you accept? I love you. Sweet angel of mine, I bid you ado._

_Edward._

I closed my lap top and rested on my bed. It was nice to be home. Alice came prancing into my room with a big box in her arms. She set it down and sat next to me on the bed.

"Going to Forks with Dad tomorrow?" She asked to calmly. She was up to something.

"Yes" I answered hesitantly. She just looked away and shook her head. "Cool" she answered after a few minutes.

"Ok Alice, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

Alice tapped her fingers on the box and set the full force of her pixie eyes on me. "Oh Edward, let me help you plan your surprise!" she pulled out her puppy dog pout.

"Alice" I moaned. "You always do that!" She wouldn't break. "Alice, no, I already have it planned perfectly. Why don't you go plan your wedding?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please Edward; I had it planned the day after he asked. Now, what did you have in mind? Just let me help. I am a girl; I could tell you what she might like." She batted her eyes at me, and I could take it.

"Alice ..." I groaned. "Fine, but don't ruin this ok?" She back up and crossed her legs waiting. I walked back to the bed and sat down. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth, ready to explain sometime, that I knew Alice would flip out on me for.

"Alice, I know this sounds crazy, and I know it's been too soon, but I love Bella, and I don't want to lose her. So I want to ask her to-"Alice's hand went to her mouth and she gasped!

"Don't you dare say you're getting married? I need time to plan you the perfect wedding! Ok so late spring, early June? I could book you the hotel and oh-" I cupped my hand over her jibber mouth.

"Easy Alice. I'm not asking her to marry me, yet, I'm asking her to move in with me. Well when school starts." Alice's face was still smiling, but not as excited as before. Confusion swept her face. She was about to ask, but I answered before she could."And I want to ask her if she wouldn't mind if I came to the same school. I got accepted at WU as well so I would just go there to. They have a great program, and I would be with Bella. That's where I belong." I trailed off looking past Alice.

Alice was unusually quiet and she leaned forward and took my hands in hers. "Edward, I didn't realize just how much you loved this girl, and I can tell she really loves you. If she says no, she would be crazy. I'm really happy for you Edward." She got up without another word and left my room.

I stared after her and realized that she only ever was like this, when she was truly happy for someone, but had an evil plan in her mind so she could 'improve' upon it. I rolled off the bed and went to my desk. The top of the desk had a small drawer that was my personal, private things. I unlocked it and looked inside. There was Bella's smiling face looking back at me. It warmed my heart to see how happy she was.

I remember that day we took the picture. Sitting at the lighthouse having lunch. Charlie was getting better so he insisted Bella go out. She was so much lighter away from the house, and it was a day to remember. She had pulled out a camera and we took silly pictures together. She would kiss my cheek and snap a picture, and then i would keep hold of her chin and pull her into a kiss. Pictures to remember our love under the lighthouse. This picture was one of Bella in my arms. She was smiling so lovingly at me while i kissed her head.

Seeing us together felt right and whole. I knew that I would never want another the way that I longed for Bella. I missed her so much, and being away from her killed like the depths of hell. I needed to be with her. Maybe there was a way to always be there. A connection only we shared.

Would Bella be ready for that? Was I ready for that? Intimacy wasn't just 'sex' to me. It was a bond that two people shared when they were truly in love. Nothing could break this. It was two bodies moving together in a ritual as old as time. I had never shared that bond with anyone, and I didn't want to unless I was truly in love. Bella is the love I long for. Could this be as true as those of Juliet and Romeo's?

Next to the picture there was a small box that I had never seen. Well I knew what kind of box it was, an engagement ring went inside, but I wasn't ready for that. So why was it in here? I looked around the room and back at the blue velvet box. I opened it slowly exposing the princess ring inside. Three diamonds sat in the princess setting on a silver ring. It was beautiful in every way. Where did it come from? Under the box, a small note was taped to it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know where you and Bella might be going, but I wanted you to have this. Your father gave it to me on our 12__th__ date. Shocking I know. He told me that if at one point, I felt that I loved him the way he loved me, I was to wear this ring and come to him. It was bizarre that he would do this. But he was sure that love made our situation work. So i took this ring and went home. It was a very different time, remember that. But I went home and really thought about how a good and generous man he was. He really loved me, and as time went on, I learned that I really loved him as well. Edward, we have been married now for 23 years, and it has been the uttermost life. He gave me all you kids. Edward, I see in you, what your father was when we met. He was sure of what he wanted and he stuck to it. Bella is also one of those types of thinkers. Your father and I have talked long and hard about this, and if at any point you want to marry this beautiful young lady, you have our blessing. We would be blessed to have sweet Bella in our family. Sweetie, you know what's right for you, and we love you. _

_Mom._

I folded up the letter and placed it in the box. I never realized before, just how much my parents were like Bella and I. She was from another state, and one summer he came to town. He was looking for work, and her father had a farm. He was hired for the summer so he could pay for medical school. Her father became attached, and so did my mother. Shortly after being there, Carlisle asked my grandfather if it would be appropriate to ask Esme to dinner. Back then, you would ask to go out to dinner, and if the family agreed, you would go to dinner with her, and her family. Talk about pressure date.

Carlisle fit easily into her family. He wasn't from wealth, but was humble and a hard worker. Her parents approved and soon after, Esme was permitted 'alone' dates with young Carlisle.

I snapped back into reality, connecting all the dots. Carlisle and Esme were the same age Bella and I am now, when they met. In a year they were married, and Emmett on the way soon after. Something inside me melted when I thought of Bella pregnant with my child. To have Bella with my ring on her finger, and waking up in my arms everyday for the rest of my life, it felt as if my heart would explode with joy to have that.

My question for Bella suddenly felt right. I knew I was ready to ask her. But which question would it be first?

**COMMENT PLEASEEEEEEE**


	7. Green House

EPOV:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my now freezing body. My fingers roamed through my hair nervously. 'I can do this!' I told my myself. 'She loves you' I chanted. I walked back into my room and got dressed in my dark skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, with my favourite red and black checker tie that hung loosely around my neck. I looked at the clock and panicked. I was late already. I grabbed my converse and ray bans and ran for the door. I got in the car and took a final breather before starting the car and going to face my fate with Bella.

Just as I was about to start the car, Alice tapped on my window startling me. I rolled down the window with a snippy "What Alice?" She squinted her tiny eyes at me and said "You look great, thought you could use your keys and wallet if you plan on getting anywhere." I sighed and stuck my hand out. She dropped them into my palm and said "Not bad Edward, I taught you well" And with that, she went to find Jasper.

I turned the key in the ignition, and the sound of the engine soothed me. With a backward glance, I took off out of the drive way from 0 to 60 and went to be with my Bella.

BPOV:

I awoke in the morning to the sounds of birds chirping and the cool breeze coming from my window. The rays of the sun on my cheek made me wonder where I was. 'Forks always rains...' It wasn't common to hear birds chirping either. With a groan and sigh, I sat up and stretched my arms and legs, but kept my eyes closed. If this was a dream, I wanted it to last. Thinking about this place made me think about Edward. He was always making me feel like I was in a dream. How could this angel be in love with me? It wasn't ethical. With the thought of Edward, I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. Edward was coming today, he would already halfway here!

I jumped up from my bed and ran to the closet. There was a bag with a note attached to it.

_Hey Bella, wear this the next time Edward comes ok? Love Alice._

When did this get here? Oh well, Alice knew best. I pulled out a cute black, short dress and leggings, and boot heals. Well, Alice was right about the dress, but I'm not so sure about the heals. I looked in the mirror when i had on my new clothes, but something was missing. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had, and let the fresh new wave of curls fall down over my shoulders. Everything looked good, but not right yet. Looking around I spotted a bow on a headband and a necklace next to my makeup. With my final touches, I was ready to see my Edward. I ran my fingers through my hair one last time, and the thought of the way Edward had held me this way and kissed me so passionately, it was orgasmic.

The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my revere and sent my heart fluttering. He was here, for me. Charlie called up 'GOT IT!' I ran to the window to catch a glimpse of his face all that sooner, when my heart suddenly fell. Jacob Black stood on the door step with a letter and flowers. I rolled my eyes and slammed my fist against the window and swore. Gasp! Both Charlie and Jacob looked up. I backed away from the window and swore again. Happy mood was gone. I crawled against the floor to the window to hear what they were saying. I heard Charlie say that I was busy today, and that it probably wasn't appropriate sending me flowers when I was seeing someone, even if it were for my birthday tomorrow. Thank you Charlie!!! I couldn't take sad, mope Jacob for one more second. I knew I was being mean never seeing him, but I was in love, and Jacob wouldn't understand that what happened last summer between us, was just a onetime thing. Could he really hold on to one kiss? I got up and ran to the bathroom locking it. Charlie came up a few minutes late and knocked.

"Uh Bells?" Charlie sounded worried. I hope Jacob wasn't there.

"What dad?" I tried to get the sound of tears out of my voice.

"Jacob dropped this off, and its almost 10, Edward will be here soon." He slid the letter under the door and went back downstairs. I wiped the tears off my face and retrieved the letter.

_Bella, I know that the last time I saw you I was a total jack ass and I know that things are different now. I still think about you every day. I'm in love with you Bella. I know you have your precious Boyfriend now, but you're just going to throw away years of friendship and loyalty because of him? Well I sure hope he doesn't leave you, cause baby, I'm not waiting around. I need you Bella, but I want you to realize you're in love with me too. Come see me. Please. Jacob._

I tore the paper into pieces and new tears came streaming down my face. "Jack ass!" I growled. How could he do this to me! I was so angry! What right did he have saying its Edwards fault that I don't come to see he anymore!? Jacob wanted more between us, but nothing is, or will ever happen! Why can't he understand that!?

Charlie's voice came up the stairs. "Bells, Edward just pulled up!" Crap! I wiped the tears away and called back "Coming!" I looked like I had been crying for hours. My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were red. I did my best to fix my makeup, but it wouldn't hide the hurt that I now felt burning in my conscious.

I ran to my room and grabbed my bag, throwing Jacobs letter in the trash. I walked back to the stairs and took a breath, slowly descending down the stairs.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at me. His eyes tightened slightly and his smile wavered only for a second as I came down. He looked like an angel. My own personal saviour. I smiled so wide when I got close to him. I wasn't thinking about the heals when I tripped and fell into his arms. He held me tighter and usual and turned our bodies as if we were 'dipping' in a dance. His crooked smile made me giggle, and he leaned in an kissed me sweetly. His sent was breathtaking.

Charlie cleared his throat and Edward straightened us out of our embrace. Edward spoke and his voice made me weak in the knees. "Sorry Charlie. I have my cell phone on me, the number is on the counter if you need to reach us. Carlisle is in town on business so if you feel faint or anything, ot need anything, his number is there too along with-" Charlie cut him off "I'll be just fine. You kids have fun!" He kissed me cheek and went back to his game in the living room. Edward looked down at me and shrugged.

I smiled and wiped the Jacob hurt away from my mind. "Ready to go sweet girl? Edward asked me. I bit my lip and theatrically put my hand to my head ..."If I have to ..." Edward laughed and kissed me again. "I missed you love." I hugged him close and kissed his cheek "I missed you so much."

We left in the next moment, hand in hand into the morning air. Sweet and warm. Edward opened the car door for me and said "Did I tell you how beautiful you are Bella? And that I love you?" I could never get use to his perfection, and just how much he did love me. I loved him so much that I didn't even answer his question, I just blurted out " Edward, I love you so much" It was a bit intense so to make it cute, I kissed him under his jaw, beside his Adams apple. He laughed and kissed my head. "I love you". He smelled so amazing. It made my head spin.

"So what's this big surprise??" I was so anxious to know. He leaned down to my seat and handed me a single rose. My hand went to my chest and 'awe' came to my lips. I had never told him what single roses meant to me. He leaned in and pressed the rose to my hand. "Bella, will you be mine?" He kissed me cheek then looked into my eyes. "Will you?" I stood up on my tippy toes and grabbed his tie. My lips touched his, but I didn't intend on kissing him. Instead I grabbed a hold of his lip with my teeth and smiled. His eyes opened and looked at me. I gave him two quick kisses and said. "If I have too" His laugh filled my body with joy and happiness.

In the car, Edward had told me that the rose was my only hint. I couldn't believe how generous he was. It made me sad that I couldn't return anything that he gave me. I didn't have the kind of money that he and his family had, but he didn't seem the care. As we got on the road, Edward had gotten us breakfast. Coffee was top on my list. We were driving silently for a few minutes when Edward finally spoke. "Bella, we've been dating for a while now, so I wanted to make this day really special. School is starting next week, so I didn't think I would have another chance before that." He took a whole of my hand and brought it to his lips. I turned my hand so I could touch his face. His eyes closed for a second and his hand went over mind and held mine to his face.

We drove for an hour talking about everything under the sun. He laughed easily and so did I. I felt right and whole. Like we had done this all our lives. I felt safe with Edward, and it made me so happy to know that I could feel so loved by another person.

A while later we arrived at our destination. Edward pulled in to this open field surrounded by forest. In the corner of the field, a tall glass building was waiting for us. It wasn't beautiful, but something about it felt romantic and genuine. Edward helped me out of the car and grabbed a basket out of the trunk. The smell of flower overwhelmed me as we walked hand in hand through the tall grass and wild flowers toward the buildings door. Edward said nothing, just a small smile crept his lips as he stared at my expressions.

We got to the door and he unlocked it, opening me into a dark room with just a stair case. I looked at Edward and he motions with his head to go up. I smiled and grabbed his free hand as we started up the staircase. When we reached the top, I opened another door to find that we were in a green house. It's smell was indescribable. Flowers and trees of all sorts took over me like a drug. I was a little kid in a candy store. I walked around in awe. It was so beautiful. Tears came to my eyes. Edward came up behind me a hugged me tight.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Edward, I don't know what to say! How did you find this place?" Edward took my hand and led me back to the blanket he had laid out.

"Well" he said sitting down and bringing me close to him. I sat down between his legs and wrapped his arms around me while i rested on his chest. "Esme is a flower enthusiast, as am I. You and Carlisle are the only other two people who know about this place. Its kind of our peaceful place to think or just be alone."

I took in another deep breath and closed my eyes. Totally content.

"Edward? Do you ever think about the future? I randomly spoke.

"Sure sweetie, all the time." He kissed my head.

"Do you see us together? Or me in it?" I knew it was a silly question to ask, but I saw him in mine.

"Well .... ha-ha ... That's kind of why I brought you here today. I want to ask you something. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to ask you about the future. I was wondering ..." He stopped, and i stopped breathing." I was wondering if maybe instead of moving into your dorm on Friday, you would consider living with me?" I still didn't breathe or move." I wanted to surprise you, but I got accepted into WU too. It's up to you sweetie. No pressure. Don't think you have to just because-"He was rambling now. I finally caught me breath and I scrambled around in his arms until I had my hands around his neck and I was on my knees.

"You're asking me to live with you? Edward, nothing could ever make me happier. I love you. I didn't want to be apart. This is just ... perfect" Edward was the one to take a breath now. He smiled so widely and kissed me passionately. This kiss was like none other we had shared before. It was deep and powerful. My dream had flooded to my mind. I moved my lips for a moment to his cheek, and my hand to his collar. "Edward .. make love to me" I moved my lips back to his, and his stopped. His whole body froze, and so did mine.

"Bella, If you thought I was only asking us to live together so we could have sex, that wasn't my intention." He looked all worried. I laughed at his face and kissed him again. "Edward. I'm so in love with you. I'm ready. If you are." He kissed me again and closed his eyes. His head rested against mine. "Are you sure Bella? I mean, I don't want to hurt you. I've never ..." My dream was full in my mind now. "Neither have I. I want you to be my first. A first for everything with you." He kissed me again.

Our kiss grew passionate. His hands move to my back. My hands moved to his hair and twisted around my fingers. My hands slid back down to his collar and to the buttons on his shirt. I got the first two open before I slid open the tie. Edward broke the kiss when I tried to get the tie over his head. He laughed when it got caught on his chin for a second. He took the tie off in one swift move, and started to unzip my dress. In a matter of seconds, both his shirt, and my dress were gone. The sun shone down on his chest and mine. I looked deep into Edward eyes and knew this was right. I reached behind my back to the bra clasp, and undid it, letting my bra fall between us. Edward eyes never left mine. I moved closer to him until our bodies met. My hands grabbed for his neck as he laid us down on the soft blanket below. He was hovering over me when his kiss roamed my body. Edward groaned as his hard rubbed against my leg, and I shivered in the pleasure that we were going to share. A bond that only the two of us would ever know.

Edward was over me now, a knee on either side of me when his hands moved to my breasts, down to my hips, and rested on the stockings and heals I was still wearing. "Are you sure love? No pressure." All I said in response was "I love you". Edward got off me and went down to my feet. He lifted my legs so that my knees bent and my heals were at his chest. His hand roamed from my hip all the way up my leg to my calf where he began taking off my heals. He smiled as he came back closer to me, in between my legs, and gently, with his teeth, removed my leggings. I laughed at his expression. "Didn't think I would pull that one off." He laughed as I pulled him back into a kiss. I rolled on top of him and started un doing his pants. I wasn't in the mood to be funny. I wanted every part of him. Before I knew it, his shoes were off, along with his pants, and boxers. His member was standing proud and true.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He rolled his eyes back as my mouth and his member connected. My hand slid up and down his length and my mouth gently welcomed him in. He tasted divine. I slid faster and faster up and down his length, and Edward growled, as his member twitched below my touch. His hands grabbed a hole of my face and his eyes were hungry. "Bella" He moaned. I couldn't take it. I was wet, I could feel it coming, and I had never felt this way before.

Edward pulled me up and around so I was on my back. His length touched my legs as his fingers roamed the line of my thong. Slowly, Edward pulled the string down my legs and finally, we were both ready.

His fingers slid slowly from my stomach to my entrance, and his lips met mine. I twined my fingers in his hair hungrily, pulling him closer. Then it happened. Edward slid two fingers inside of me, and I went crazy. I have never known such a feeling. It filled every pore. His fingers moved to a part of me that made me feel excided. He pulled his fingers in and out, and I nearly lost it. I bit his lips and moaned into his mouth. My hands were roaming. Grabbing any part of him that I could. One hand went back to his length and got him moaning now. I moaned his name over and over.

Edward pulled out his hands and said three words that made me crazy "I love you" as he put his length to my entrance and slid in. It was painful for only a second before turning into explosions! He pumped in and out of me. Our skin collided together and our moans grew wild. I threw my head back and my body tightened. Edwards's lips were kissing my neck and biting. One of his hands moved back to my entrance and was rubbing my clit. My body shivered and flexed. Such a pleasure had never come to me before. Edward filled me. It was driving me crazy! "Oh fuck! Oh Fuck!" I was moaning. "Yes! Oh God Edward!" He pulled me up on top of him and i was sitting on his lap, his length twitching inside me. I had natural instincts, and went wild with them. I started bouncing up and down on his length. My teeth nibbled on his ear and this time he was moaning. "Bella!" I was coming close, and I knew I was going to have an orgasm. "Fuck Edward! Oh oh oh!" He was close to. His length twitched and Edward became rigid. His Member exploded inside of me just when I had my first orgasm. It was the best, most exciting feeling in the world. We were breathing heavily. I still was bouncing. Edward grabbed at my waist and brought me back down into my back. He's pulse slowed and his final moan broke when he exploded again. "Fuck!"

I had never felt like jelly before this moment. My legs were a good "numb" and my arms were strong around Edwards's neck as we kissed fiercely. His hand moved to the blanket and rapped us in it as we calmed down. I kissed his chest as we lay next to each other. His heart was racing. "Edward?" His head turned towards me "Yes?" he smiled. "Let's do it again." Even though I was tired and sweating, I wanted more of him. "I love you so much. I can't get enough of you." He laughed and rolled on top of me. His hands pushed the sweaty hair out of my face. "Bella. One day when were ready will you promise me something? Marry me. I can't live without you." With that. I grabbed his face and brought him close to me. We were both still breathing hard. "Edward, I swear, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Not time, or separation would ever change the way I feel about you. Not even sex." He laughed and stroked my head. "How did I ever get so lucky?" He meant it as a rhetorical answer, but I answered anyways. "Edward, I'm the lucky one." He kissed my head and whispered "Let's call it a tie. You saved my life. And forever, you will be my angel." I grabbed him close and kissed him passionately, and continued off where my dream ended.


	8. Perfect Turned To A Nightmare

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments!! It was kind of a new thing to me. This chapter is a true story, but with different names. I hope you enjoy it. please comment!**

**rachx.**

BPOV:

The sun was just starting to set above us when i looked up at the glass ceiling of the greenhouse. Edward was idly playing with a strand of my hair and his eyes were closed. I lay with my head on his chest and my fingers twined in his free hand. No words were needed in this moment. Hours had gone by, but it felt like seconds. Edward and I had shared the one thing that was truly bonding, and it blew me away.

Lying wrapped in each other's embrace, the setting sun meant that Charlie would be needing dinner soon, and it was an hour drive back to Forks. My body tensed as I thought of Edward leaving. He said that he had some things to settle at our new home before I moved in, and that meant I wouldn't see him. Tomorrow I would need him more than ever, but I knew I needed to be a big girl. How bad could a birthday be? Like really?

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Sweet girl, I think we have to go." I turned my head ever so slightly so that I could look at him straight on. His eyes were dazzling and his smile breathtaking. "What?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"Nothing." I smiled and kissed his bare chest. His skin felt like velvet beneath my lips. His fingers pulled my chin back so he could look me dead in the eye.

"Bella. I know that look. What's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything love." He almost looked worried as he waited for my response.

"It's really nothing Edward. I was just thinking about you, and tomorrow, and how you won't be there." I looked away from his eyes. I couldn't bear to make him feel guilty.

"Bella, you know that if I could be here for your Birthday I would be in a heartbeat. But I have to get back home and get things ready for us so we can be together always." He hugged me tight and kissed my head.

"Oh I know that, I just wish you didn't have to go." I crawled on top of his body and stratled my legs over his torso. His member was still uncovered and it twitched beneath my touch. I smiled wide and crawled up his body to kiss him. His laugh shook our bodies before he rolled over and was on top of me this time.

"Easy there tiger. Isn't 3 times enough?" He laughed softly and kissed my lips again. When he broke our kiss, his face turned serious and his hand slid down the side of my face until he was cupping my jaw. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." All I could do was staring into his eyes. There wasn't a single look in them that contradicted what he spoke. I pulled at the necklace chain he was wearing, until our noses touch. "Edward Cullen, there is no one in the world that I've ever fallen in love with. You've changed my life in so many ways. I love you, and I wish I could say more, but I don't know how." His lips were just touching mine as he spoke the words that sent my soul into peace. "Bella, you don't have to say anything at all." And his lips pressed to mine one last time.

EPOV:

Bella and I got dressed as quickly as we could. This had had been the most amazing day of my life, besides finding out that I was in love with Bella. We wrapped the blanket up, and grabbed our untouched picnic and ran for the car. Forks was an hour drive, which I was thankful for. I still hadn't gotten to the real surprise. Bella's birthday gift.

We ran throw the field, hand in hand, until we got to the Volvo. Bella jumped in the car with a huge smile on her face. She was absolutely glowing. She picked up the rose from the dash board, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of it. I threw the basket and blanket in the back and got into the car.

"Uh, sweetie?? Mind grabbing that silver box behind you?" I didn't want her to know I had something for her, so I spoke in a regular voice, and kept all excitement out of my tone.

"Yeah, sure."

Bella grabbed the box and handed it to me. I looked at her sideways as we got back onto the highway. "Could you open it up for me to love?" How could she not guess?!

"Sure" she said with a sure smile.

Bella opened the box and gasped. She was very quiet as she read the note that was on top of the gift. Moments later she was staring at me in disbelief and awe. "A promise ring?" The letter had explained the story of how my mother and father met, and how their love made it through the toughest of times, and they never loved another. Bella was meant for me, and I would never love or want another. I gave her the ring on a necklace so she would know that I would always love her.

"I promise to love you no matter what Bella. I want you to keep that and if one day you want to ... you know. Come and tell me." She had tears in her eyes and she wasn't saying anything. I got worried. Was it too soon? I pulled the car over and looked at her.

She didn't say anything; she just put the necklace on and grabbed my hands. For a few long moments and just looked me in the eyes. Finally she spoke."Edward. No matter how long I live, no matter who I meet, and no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you." She put her hand on my face and she was very serious. "You don't ever have to doubt that."

I grabbed her hand and held it tight to my face. Words didn't come to my lips, but my heart was exploding with sonnets and commitments to her, and in that moment, I felt home.

*

We drove hand in hand back to Forks, the feeling of love still washing over me. Bella was still aglow, and bright. We didn't say much, but were just content in holding each other. Every few minutes I would raise our twined hands and kiss her palm, fingers, arm, or the lips that sometimes met mine. Sooner than I would have liked, Forks was upon us.

I pulled up into the drive way and said my goodbyes to Bella. Our parting kiss was long and intense, and she held the necklace and said "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." She pressed her lips to mine once more, and started to get out of the car. I grabbed her wrist and said "You took the words right out of my mouth my love. I'll miss you. Happy Birthday my darling." I kissed her hand, and she smiled, blushing a sweet rose colour, and walked towards the house. I waited until she was inside before I drove away and back to the emptiness I felt without her by my side.

BPOV:

I got inside and closed the door. This day had come to be one of fairytales. Edward was like my Romeo, while I was just a lowly maiden, but Edward seemed to think I was his Juliet.

I closed the door to find my mood turn sour. Jacob Black stood in my way with his Father at his side. He turned around at the sound of my entrance. A look of utter hatred must have crossed my face, because Jacob looked nervous. Charlie came around the corner with a case of Beer, and a TV schedule in his hands.

"Oh Hey Bells" Charlie looked worriedly between Jacob and I. "Thought you would be out longer. Is it ok if Billy and Jacob stay for dinner and the game?" Charlie looked worried, and anxious. I knew it wasn't good to cause him this, so with a small smile I shook my head yes. Charlie relaxed instantly and turned to wheel Billy into the living room. As soon as Charlie's back was to me, I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here Jacob?!" I pushed my fingers into his shoulder and accused him. "I know that the game your dad and mine watch isn't until tomorrow! Why are you here!?" I grunted angrily and went to the fridge. A nice cold water bottle awaited me. Jacob just laughed. "Nice to see you haven't changed." I spat at him.

Jacob walked around the counter and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away from him. "Bella, I'm sorry. I wanted to see you and since this morning you wouldn't come down to talk to me, I knew that this was the only way." He tried to hug me this time, and I slapped him. It was drastic I know, but he had no right wanting me to feel that what he wrote to me was 'ok'.

Jake put his hand to his cheek and rubbed it softly. "Guess I deserve that." He said sadly, and started to walk away. Before I could breathe again, he turned around. "Look, what I said in the letter, I didn't mean it. Yeah I was pissed and all since you ditched me. But Bella, common! You totally ditched everyone for this guy." Wow, he really didn't want to help my pissy mood at all.

"Screw off Jacob. You don't know a thing about Edward! He's a right for a man you'll never be!" With that, I stormed off and went up the stairs. I faintly heard Jacob call after me 'happy birthday'.

I slammed my door shut and threw myself onto my bed. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up and think everything was fine. My day had been the best of my life, until he came and ruined everything! I wanted to scream, or cry, but mostly I wanted Edward. I picked up my phone and dialled his familiar number.

It rang a few times before his sweet voice came on. "Hello?" The sound of his voice often made me feel special, but now, it just comforted me. "Bella? Is that you?" I sniffled and answered him. "Hi Edward." Instantly he got tense, I could feel it. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I wiped my nose and tried to keep my tone light. "Um no I'm fine. Just ... just after you left, I walked in to find Jacob and Billy here. Charlie invited them for dinner."

Edward waited and sounded confused. . "Oh .. Ok. ..what's wrong with that sweet hear?" Edward didn't know Jacob and soon would hate him if I told him what had just happen.

"Um its nothing. Don't worry. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Bella"

"Fine. This morning before you came, Jacob came over and gave Charlie a letter for me. Well he was going on about how I'm a bad person and crap. It just pissed me off. Well when I dragged him into the kitchen to talk, he wants to act like things are fine! It just pissed me off! He's mad that I don't talk to him anymore and is blaming you. So I slapped him and ran off."

"He is mad that you don't talk to him? I thought you said before that it's too hard to be friends because he always wanted more? And now he is jealous? Of me? I'm so sorry Bella. That's why you were crying this morning wasn't it?"

"Well yeah. I just can't take him guilting me. It's so not called for. Oh then to boot – as I ran up to my room, he calls up 'happy birthday' all sweet and kind. God I want to punch him!"

"Easy Bella. I know this doesn't help much, but maybe you should hang out. He is your friend. I'll be gone for a few days, and it may give you a chance to see your friends. Just, let him know that you don't want him. Be the bigger person, as hard as it will be. Do it for me?" His voice became unbearably sweet.

"Ok .. for you. I really miss you already." I sounded like a little kid pouting. "I wish you didn't live so far away."

"I wish for the same thing. But just think. In a week you will be here laying in my arms and everything will be just fine! Just think about that sweetie. Oh and go to your closet ok? Your birthday gift is in there from Alice. And a little something from me."

I sighed. "Edward, you've already done so much. What could you possibly give me now?" His voice was a soft laugh. "It's something you can cuddle with if you get lonely. Go open it. I'll wait."

I put the phone down and ran to my closet. Two boxes were stacked on top of each other. I brought them both back and asked him which one was his. He said that the top one was, and I quickly opened it. "Oh Edward! I love it!" Edward had wrapped up a sweater that he wore often. It was a dress on me, but it smelled just like him. I clung to it for dear life. "Thank you!" I whispered. He laughed softly again. "You're welcome sweetie. I wish I could be here for you. But soon I will be, and Bella, ....... I swear I'll never let you go."

We talked for a while more until an annoying beep caught my attention. "Oh Edward, that's call waiting. Can you wait or do you need to go?" I wanted to talk to him more, but he was driving. "Oh that's ok Bella, I'll come on msn when I get home. I'm almost there. I love you. Bye." Click.

"I love you too." I said to the dial tone. I clicked the 'call waiting' and said "Hello?" in a dull voice. "Hey Bella! It's Angela! I was just wondering if you had plans for your birthday tomorrow yet?" Angela was such a good friend to me, it made me smile to think that I didn't have to remind her it was my birthday. "Uh, no, not yet Angela. Do you have an idea?"

Angela had planned a party at her house for me since her parents and the twins were gone for the weekend. All the teens around were invited, which in Forks, wasn't many. I agreed with poor grace and said my good nights. Tomorrow I would bare this party, without Edward on my arm. I hung up and went to take a shower.

Edward and I had talked for a while on MSN about this party, and he really wanted me to go and have a good time. He knew I wasn't thrilled, but I would do this for him. Shortly after talking, Edward and I said our 35 minuet goodnights.

Charlie was thrilled about this party, and he said he would go to La Push and watch the game with Billy and Jacob. I rolled my eyes as I got into my truck and headed for Angela's. I had on the new outfit Alice had given me, and I looked really cute, despite how I felt. I had to admit, I looked cute.

I drove up the street and cars were parking, kids walking across the lawn, and some drinking out of red cups on the sidewalk just laughing. I got out and started walking up the driveway. I was thrown a chorus of "Happy birthday Bella!" from every direction. I was suddenly self conscious. I thought about making a run for it, when Angela caught my arm.

"Bella! I'm so happy your here!" She handed me a drink and led me into the crowd of people and loud music. People were dancing and swaying to the beat. It looked like a club on the verge of breaking out into a rave. Slowly I got into the party. Maybe it was the countless drinks I had, I couldn't remember.

I danced around the room, bumped into people, clung to them so I wouldn't fall until I ran into Jacob Black. "What are you doing here?" I slobbered out. Was I drunk? Jacob looked at me worriedly. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the house. "Get your hand offs ofva me!" I didn't make any sense and my words were slurring.

"Your drunk. Lets go."

He dragged me down the path to the truck and pushed me into the passenger side. I fought his grip, but I felt like I might puke. He ran to the other side and got in. The keys already in his hands.

I don't remember much after that point, other than Jacob was holding me close and kissing my cheek. When I awoke a while later, my world turned upside down.

Laying in a bed I didn't know, in a room that wasn't mine. My clothing was gone, and a hot male body lay next to me in deep sleep. I sat up quickly and pulled the blanket around me and looked to his boy. Suddenly I felt like I would get sick. The boy was naked, and that boy was Jacob Black!

**comment or send me your suggestions.**


	9. What a Mess!

**hey guys. so you can breathe again! i got some really good guesses, so here is where we start. i hope you enjoy. merry christmas! i wont be writing for a bit, so enjoy this chap. im working on the next one. enjoyy!**

**rachx.**

BPOV:

I awoke suddenly aware that I wasn't at home, and I wasn't alone. Here I lay naked in someone else' bed, with another body next to me. I sat up with a gasp and looked to find a very naked Jacob Black. I tightened the blanket around my body and looked around. The sun was up, and it was nearly 10am. I had been out all night, and not alone. What happened? Jacob wouldn't . . . no! He couldn't have! He wouldn't Dare!

I jumped out of the bed with the blanket wrapped around me several times. Jacob stirred when I pulled the blanket off him. I turned around and closed my eyes. "Jacob! Cover yourself! NOW!" Jacob rolled over and saw me, and gasped, grabbing for some clothes. "SHIT!" he said groggily. I felt the floor for my clothes and ran out of the room. I was at Jacob's house. I looked down the hall way to find that Billy, thankfully, wasn't there. The bathroom was just across the hallway.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My head was aching, and I felt like I was going to get sick. I splashed some water on my face and got dressed. Jacob knocked on the door. "Bella, please come out." I scowled in the mirror. 'what happened last night?' i needed to know. I swung open the door and with my eyes, I could have burned Jacob to the ground. "What the HELL did you do?" I screamed at him. I grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his room and closed the door, looking around to make sure no one was looking, or in hearing range.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but nothing happened last night. You were really drunk Bells, and I didn't want Charlie seeing you. I called him and said you were staying at Angela's ok. So calm it! Damn it!" He started around the room fixing the blankets that were thrown all over.

"If nothing happened, why were you and I BOTH naked Jacob? I swear to god if you –" He put his hand over my mouth but I scratched it away. "Don't touch me!"

He back away with his hands up. "You're so cheerful in the morning. What a breath of fresh air" he said, sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Look, you spilled your drink over us both, and you got undressed all on your own. I sleep this way so.. Yeah. And I slept on the floor most of the night, but it got to hard on my back, so I moved up. Don't start blaming me for anything alright. I think you should go now Bella. This isn't you."

I grabbed my shoes and ran out. My Keys were in the car already. I got in and peeled out of there so fast. Tears were flowing down my face. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. I chanted over and over in my head. What was I going to say to my father? Oh no! What was I going to say to Edward? He would kill me if he found out. Oh god!

Driving down the street, I debated whether or not to tell Edward, and finally decided that I needed to tell him. It was the right thing to do. Secrets always come out, and maybe Edward would understand. If only I could be so lucky.

The moment I got into the house and past Charlie, I called Edward. He was happy to hear from me about the party, but soon turned to concern as the talk of drinking came up.

"So the party was fun. I danced and I did drink. Edward I need to tell you something. I figured I needed you to know because being honest is better than keeping secrets right?" I was rambling. His tone was even, but I could tell he was worried when he said "Bella, you know you can tell me anything."

I began telling him about drinking and how I was stumbling around, and ran right into Jacob Black and then continued to tell him that he got me into the truck, and then I blacked out. I remembered him getting close, but nothing worse than holding me. Then I had to come full circle to this morning. I told him everything. That nothing had happened, and I swore over and over again just how sorry I was. I told him to yell at me or something, but all he asked was "are you ok?" he wasn't saying it as if in concern, more as if he was trying not to yell at me.

"Edward, please talk to me." I was sobbing over and over.

"Bella, what do you want me to say? You said nothing happened, and I'm going to try my best to not over react. Jacob knows that if he hurt you, I would kill him, and Charlie would have him arrested. If it were anyone else, I would kill him, but Jacob is a friend. I'm going to stick with that story. Bella, breathe, I'm not angry with you."

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry. I feel so guilty. Please, hate me, yell at me or something!" I was sobbing again. It wasn't helping.

"Bella, sweetie, stop crying, it's not going to help your head ache. Really, as long as you're ok, and nothing did happen, I'm not angry." His voice was back to his normal tone. "Please, I can't bare hearing you cry. Are you sure you're ok? Like he didn't hurt you or something?"

I sniffled. "No, I don't think so. I feel ok, just a little hung over. I really am sorry Edward. I love you. I'd never try to jeopardise us." I was trying to be very honest.

"How can I make this anymore clear? Bella, I believe you. If you say nothing happened, nothing did. I love you too much to fight about something that didn't happen. God, I wish I were closer so I could look you in the eye and say it." He was so good to me. I couldn't believe it.

Edward and I continued to talk for a while longer until Charlie knocked on the door, needing to use the phone. Edward reassured me over and over that he loved me and trusted me. I could finally breathe. Being honest with him was the right thing to do. It would be better than waiting for him to find out.

I got into the bathroom and took off my party clothes. Charlie had said that when I was done we needed to talk. I took my time getting ready. The hot water loosened my rigid muscles, but not for long, the thought of Charlie knowing made me panic. I got out and towelled myself off, putting on my Olivia Outcast sweater and jeans. It was a homework day, so I didn't plan on being fancy. Letting my wet hair fall over my shoulders, I went to face my father.

Charlie was sitting at the table in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up at me when I sat down. "Did you have a nice time last night?" He asked, looking down at the news paper on the table. I looked down at the sleeves on my sweatshirt and pulled on the loose strings. "Uh, yeah. It was great. I passed out there. I was really tired." I fibbed, but it didn't sound convincing.

"Bella, I called you down here because I want you to know that you don't have to have Jacob call and say you were tired and have to sleep over at Angela's. Your 19 now. I get it. You were drinking last night and didn't want to face me. It's ok sweetie. I understand. You're an adult now. So next time, just call if you need a ride. I don't want you driving though."

I just stared at him in shock. He really didn't know what happened. I tried to act normal for him. "Uh, sure. And I'm sorry Dad. I should have told you." I got up and went to make some coffee. This was going to be the longest few days of my life!

I ran up to my room and grabbed Edwards's sweater and didn't take it off as I fell asleep.

Day after day, Jacob tried to call me, I would ignore him, and day after day, I missed Edward more. The 'Edward' smell on his sweater was gone, and he was busy, so I didn't get to talk to him. Tomorrow I would see him again, and move into our new home. Charlie was fine with our living arrangements. He said "your an adult, it's your life" and ended at that. I felt that Edward was dodging my calls, or when we did talk, he was always busy. I was worried that our living arrangements would soon be over. He was going to break up with me. I knew it.

My room was packed up, and waiting for the truck that Edward was bringing in the morning. Charlie wasn't coming, he had to work, but he said he would come up after and bring dinner. That night I lay in my room one last time and thought about Edward. He wasn't acting like himself and it worried me. Sleep didn't come to me easily. I held on to Edward's sweater for dear life and finally cried myself into a restless sleep.

"Bella?" A sweet voice in my dream was calling out my name. His voice was familiar and breathtaking. "Bella sweetie?" My dream suddenly turned shaking, and my eyes flew open. Someone was shaking me awake. I looked around to see Edward's smiling face inches from mine. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and nearly dragged him on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and dug his head deep into the burrow of my neck, kissing me sweetly. "Oh Bella I missed you so much!"

"Edward" was all I said as I pulled his face closer so I could kiss him. His eyes pierced mine, and before I kissed him, I said "I love you. You know that right?" He leaned in and nearly sent my heart into a race. This kiss was like the one at the greenhouse. It was full of passion, and seemly, forgiveness. Our own reunion was bitter sweet, when we heard Charlie coming up the stairs. Edward pulled us off the bed, but didn't let our kiss go until the very second my door opened.

"Hurry up Bells. You're going to miss your moving day. Get a move on. Oh, do you kids want Chinese for dinner?" He didn't wait for our answer. "Oh running late. See ya later kids." Charlie stomped down the stairs and left.

Edward was going to get up, but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back to how we were. He laughed and began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. His hands were under my back and sliding down my spine. I giggled when his fingers trailed my skin. Finally, he pulled me up on top of his lap and stood up. I wrapped my legs around him as he brought us to the bathroom. His hand left my back and reached for the shower fosit. I got down and nibbled on his lips. He laughed softly and finally said "you need to get ready my love. I'll grab your things. You shower and meet me downstairs when you're ready ok?" He pressed his lips to mine, and I stood up on my toes to make the kiss last longer. He pulled on my sweater, pulling me close so we moulded together. My fingers pulled on his shirt, but sadly, he was right. I kicked him out and hopped in the shower.

So my worries and sleepless night wasn't necessary. Edward really was ok. I rushed through my shower and got dressed in some cute dark jeans and a tank top. It was rather warm for forks, and finally not raining. I let my wet curls drape down my back, throwing a bit of gel in it. My 'Nightmare before Christmas' belt hung loosely around my waist, and my sneakers finished off my outfit quite nicely.

Edward was just throwing the last box into the truck when I locked the door and came off the porch. Edward came to the stairs and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I swung me around until I was standing on the grass. Edward took my hand and led me to the passenger side of the truck. He opened my door and kissed my cheek, and handed me a coffee. "My saviour" I said taking the cup and getting in.

We only had about a 45 minuet drive, but I couldn't wait to see where we were going. Edward gave me hints and clues to where and what our new home looked like. I was so excited. He held my hand to keep me clam. He seemed like himself, so I just left my birthday in the past.

A while later we pulled into a parking lot to what looked like a hotel. I was speechless. Edward parked and cAme to my door. "I know that the last few days I've been . . . distant, and such, I'm sorry, but I wanted to make today so special for us. I had to make it perfect. Ready? We can come back and get your things."

He took my hand and brought me to the door. He put his hand over my eyes and his hand on my waist as we got into the elevator. It felt like we were going for 10 minutes when we finally got to what I hoped was our floor. He led me a few steps and stopped. He turned me slightly and I heard the keys in the lock and the door open. Edward pushed me inside, and closed the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Edward took his hand away and showed me the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The room was large and dark. The walls were painted back, with one or two odd corners painted blood red. The floors were wooden, and went through the whole apartment. The room we first walked into had a full glass window that opened to a large park. Tall trees were out as far as the eyes could see. Room after room was filled with items and furniture that resembled us in so many ways. The bedroom held our large king sized bed, with big feather pillows. A plasma screen was on the opposite wall. Every man's fantasy.

The bathroom and kitchen were my favourite. In the bathroom, there was a large soaker tub that was surrounded by heaters and a sound system. My dreams come true. The kitchen was small, but perfect. Lights hung down and shone small circles on the ground. The counter was open to see the whole apartment. It was my own personal heaven, with Edward as the centre of it.

Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waste and his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek and rocked us back and forth. I closed my eyes and leaned up against him, holding his hands and twining our fingers. Edward tightened our arms and picked me up. I screamed and giggled as he threw me over his shoulder and ran us to the bedroom. He dropped us onto the bed and left off where we had been this morning. I twined my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around him. We rolled all over the bed kissing passionately. "Welcome home" he whispered on my lips. I smiled and stretched my arms around his neck. "That sounds nice" I whispered back, kissing him.

Edward rolled me over and hovered over my body. "I love you." He cupped my face and kissed me once more, then pulled me reluctantly up. "But, we have some work to do. Classes start in 3 days sweetheart. Lets grab your things.. Then maybe if we have time, we could finish unpacking the bedroom." He winked. I got an idea. My eyes went wide. I dropped his hand and ran for the door. He laughed so loud and ran after me.

It took us only an hour to unpack my things before we were both ready for some lunch. Edward hadn't stocked the fridge so he ran out to get us a few things and some lunch. I started hanging up my close when my cell phone rang. I figured it was Edward, forgot his wallet, or keys. I ran to is and said "Swan and Cullen residence" thinking it was him; Jacob answered in a gruff tone.

"You're living with that guy now?" He swore on the other end and I considered hanging up, but just as I was about to, Jacob spoke. "Bella, I can't lie to you anymore. You need to know something. I'm going to WU tomorrow, and I want to just be friends. I'll be good I swear. I just can't lose you as my best friend."

"Jacob, what's with you? One second you're, 'I hate you' the next your 'let's act as if nothing's ever happened!' seriously, what's up?" I put the phone on my shoulder and balanced it with my chin; I started hanging up more clothes while he talked.

"I just feel lonely and if I have to see you every day, I want you not to scowl at me, or have Edward come beat the shit out of me. I just want to go back to normal."

"Fine, were fine. Just be normal ok? You're freaking me out lately Jacob. And you have to know, Edward is my life now, so you're going to have to except that."

"I get it. Look I gotta go but see you Monday. Bye" click.

I hung up the phone just in time for Edward to knock on the door. "Bella? Help." I ran to the door and threw it open. Edward had big bags of groceries in his hands. I grabbed a bag and led the way to our kitchen. Ah, it had a nice ring to it.

After we put everything away, we went and sat with our food on the big comfy couch and cuddled while we ate our chicken and rice tacos. Soon I got warm and comfy next to Edward, his arm wrapped around me. My eyes almost closed, when I saw a glimpse of Edward as his eyes also closed and his head lean down on to mine. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his chest as we both drifted off into the first of many naps together.


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You!

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. hope you enjoy this chapter!!! And keep on with the comments! I love to hear from you all!!**

**enjoy!!**

**rachx.**

EPOV:

Bella and I had wondered over to the large comfy couch to have a bite to eat before finishing unpacking. Both of us ended up falling asleep. I wasn't sure how long we laid there, wrapped in each other's embrace, before I opened my eyes. Bella was peacefully laying there, her eyelids fluttering as if she were dreaming. Her tiny, fragile hand was lightly resting on my chest, and her cheek was warm against the skin on my neck. I needed her closer. I loved this girl so much; I couldn't control my need to remember she was real. I held her tighter to my body and caressed her curly locks. Beneath my touch, my angel moaned, and awoke.

Her eyes fluttered open, glancing around her. I drew her face towards me with a single finger and kissed the tip of her nose. She laughed sweetly and tossed her legs over my knees and sat upon my lap. Her hands tangled in my hair as her chocolate ocean of eyes penetrated mine. Our lips came together, colliding with the utmost of love and admiration. My hands held her thighs' close around me. "What a way to wake up" she said, a little breathless. I laughed lightly against her lips when suddenly, my body needed her. A need so instantaneous, I couldn't even think first. Bella caught on to my animalistic gesture, and held on to me tighter. My hands moved over the small of her back, the skin exposed made her shiver. Out breathing grew rough, and our grip on each other tightened.

Just as I was about to take Bella, right here in the living room, my phone vibrated. We both groaned in unison, knowing it wasn't pleasure we were experiencing. Bella sat back, but still kept her grip on me. "Hello?" Charlie's voice came from the other end, asking me for a hand down stairs. He had arrived, and so had our dinner. I agreed with grace, and hung up the phone.

"My dad's here?" Bella's face fell. I leaned in and kissed her neck, below her jaw. "Afraid so love. I'll be right back. I love you." Bella kissed me back, and I decided to have some fun. I flipped Bella over my shoulder and got off the couch. She squalled and slapped my butt. "Hey there little missy!" I slapped her on her butt, and put her down. She gave me a devious glance, put her hand on my ... package, smiled, and walked away taking off her shirt and closing the bedroom door. Oh how she taunted me! I took a breath, or three, to steady myself and went to get Charlie,

BPOV:

Edward ran down to help my father, and I walked into the bedroom, teasing Edward by taking off my shirt. I had the pleasure of watching his face turn from winner, to wanting in seconds. I laughed at how mean that was to him. He couldn't help it. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see a bright eyed girl who is in love, and happy. Not the same drawn out, miserable, teenager she had been only a few months ago. I didn't even recognize this girl. So much colour in her cheeks. My eyes left the sight, and I forced myself to go change before the boys got back and I was still topless, not that Edward wouldn't mind, but Charlie would.

Just as I pulled my tank op over my head, Edward's sweet voice rang through my ears. In the other room, Edward was speaking to Charlie. I grabbed my Hello Batty oversized tank to finish off my look, and went to see my family. Edward winked at me when I came into the kitchen. I blew him a kiss when my father had his back turned. Edward looked to see if the coast was clear, and ran over quickly to kiss me fiercely. This kiss was for "alone" time, but he didn't care. He picked me up and gripped at that fabric on my leg, and let me go in the next second. Charlie hadn't even noticed. Edward bent down and whispered "Now were even." He kissed me cheek and took my hand. "How long did it take you to think of that one?" I laughed. "Hey dad!" I said louder.

"Oh hey Bells." He came over and kissed my cheek, and I kissed his. "Nice place." I blushed and looked away. Edward had found our home for us, I felt bad for not helping. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Let's eat guys, I'm starving!" My dad grabbed the food and headed towards the living room. Edward kissed me cheek and dragged me reluctantly to an evening with my father.

On our way, I showed Charlie around, leaving our bedroom alone. No need to give him nightmares that he probably already had. Charlie wasn't stupid, but we didn't need to ruin the moment. Edward took the bag from Charlie and started setting up in the dining room while I finished the tour. Dinner was a quiet event as always, though I couldn't help the blush that passed over me as Edward gazed at me, and played footsy under the table. I shot him warning glances, but he just smiled my favourite crooked smile, winning the silent argument.

After dinner was finished, Edward cleared the table and told Charlie to go relax and start the movie, we would be there in a moment. I picked up our plates and walked into the kitchen, and put them on the counter. Edward walked in, a proud look on his face. I smacked his chest and laughed lightly; Edward put a finger up to his lips and tried to keep the laughter from exploding from his own lips. Shaking my head and still trying to keep the giggles away, I went to sit with my dad.

When the movie ended, Charlie heaved himself off the couch and was ready to leave. "Well, Thanks for the fun night. Night Edward" The two shook hands before my dad looked at me. "Really proud of ya Bells." He hugged me, and looked back to Edward. "Take care of my girl for me." Charlie turned to leave when Edward's hand went around my waist. "Night dad. Thank you for dinner. Drive safe. Love you." Edward and I waved him off before closing the door.

"Did you have a nice evening?" I asked sarcastically. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "Exceptionally!" "I know my Dad isn't always super exciting and all ... but" Edward hugged me tight. "Bella, sweetie, I think very highly of Charlie. He is a great man." I hugged him tight around his neck. Edward wound his arms around my back and picked me up to kiss him. My legs dangling around like a little kid. I put my forehead to his, both our eyes closing. "This has been the best day of my life, all because your here with me Edward. I love you. Do you know that?" I whispered, my lips just touching Edward's.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and fiercely pulled him to my body and caught hold of his lips with mine. I wound my fingers in his hair and slowly moved my waist over his. I couldn't get him close enough to me. Edwards's fingers went rigid over the skin on my back. "I thought you were tired" He laughed. And started walking us towards our room. "I think I have a bit of energy left, for something." I bit my lips and then suddenly attacked him with my lips. With inhuman speed, Edward had my shirt off and was almost in our room. Edward pulled the second tank top over my arms and I whipped it to the ground. Edward laid us on the bed and looked at me and whispered lyrics.

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

I grabbed at his shirt and lifted it over his chiselled abs. My hands roamed over him in wonder. Edward's hands clasped my bra, and he threw it across the room. His hands drew my hands over my head. His lips met mine, as his hands trailed down my arms, breasts, ribs, down to my core. His hands undid my buttons, while I got a hold of his shorts and shimmied them down his legs. Edward brought me legs around him and took each leg out before kissing them sweetly.

Edward's lips moved back to mine. I gripped his necklace and brought him closer. Our bodies arching at the touch. Edward wasted no time. While he caressed my chest and ribs, he positioned himself and pumped in and out of me. It was even better than the first time. Our breathing became erratic once again, our skin colliding. I wanted some action in here. I sat up, with Edward on his knees; I sat on his lap and pumped up and down on his length. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned. His length quivered inside me. We were both fighting for breath. Sounds escaping our mouths that were so beyond dirty. I rolled us over onto the pillows and straddled him. Bouncing up and down. Faster and faster. Edward's hands held my hips and guided me. Pleasure filled my very core! "Oh god!" broke way from Edward's lips when he roughly brought me back down and started thrusting into me faster than he has ever before. My back arched. Edward stopped and pulled out. I looked at him curiously.

Edward opened my legs wider and bent his head down to my opening. His smile evaded me. Suddenly my back arched, my hands gripped at the sheets and a scream emerged from my lips. Edward's tongue was moving around inside me. A feeling like none other. My body shook with pleasure. I was going insane, and soon would come. "Oh fuck!" Edward looked up and knew I was coming soon. He thrust back inside me. Thrusting like only he could, he leaned forward and bit my nipples lightly. He pulled me back upon his lap where he thrust one more time before bursting at the same moment I did. We both just held on to each other for a moment. The orgasm was erotic!

I kissed down his sweaty neck, and he moved the matted hair off my sweaty face. Edward kissed down my neck, throwing my head back at the same time. I grinded over his length again and again. Suddenly Edward twitched once more and burst again. His teeth ground and I tightened my grip on his bare hot skin. "Oh yeah!" He moaned. I licked down his chest and started sucking on his throat. Edward's heart was pounding so fast, as was mine. Edward laid us down and rolled over to his side.

EPOV:

The light of the morning woke me. Bella laid across my chest, her skin warm to the touch. A smile on her lips. Her eyes wide. "Good morning." She said, kissing my chest. "Good morning indeed" I said, pulling her closer to me. I pulled her chin up to me and kissed her lips. "Last night was amazing. I never got to even tell you that I love you." Bella laughed and simply said. "Well, you showed me instead." She sat up and got off the bed, grabbing her robe and padded off into the other room. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was Sunday, perfect day to relax. I put my hands behind my head and Bella came back into the room with coffee.

She handed me the cup and cuddled to my side. I put my free arm around her, my cheek on her head. "Bella, I was wondering if maybe, if you would like to, maybe have a party here this weekend? Kind of a start of the year thing. We can meet some new people, and we can invite our old friends. What do you think?" Bella stayed breathing normally, but she didn't answer right away. "A party? Here?" She didn't sound angry, more surprised.

"Were else love?" I said rolling my eyes. I kissed her head and said "Bella, it was just an idea, we can just go out and have some time to ourselves. There's a good movie house here and I think the theatre is playing Romeo and Juliet. The actors are great. Or we could – "Bella squirmed around and put her hand over my mouth.

"Edward. I'd love to have a party; you just surprised me that's all. It might be kind of fun." She smiled and kissed me. "Plus. I have the hottest date there!: She gave me a smug look. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"So Friday, that will be fun. You can invite all your friends, and open it to the people we meet this week. Speaking of school, are you nervous? You shouldn't be! You'll be great!" I smiled at her and hugged her closer. I knew she was scared, switching her major two days before we start is a hard thing. Graphic Design was a good fit for her. She was so creative. I was so proud of her.

"Well I'm a little jittery, more than nervous, plus, you will be there, not in the same room, but there. I have nothing to worry about. But I- " Bella sat up, and jerked out of bed, running for the bathroom.

"Bella!?"

I ran after her into the bathroom as she violently got sick. Holding her tiny body, she became weak from getting sick and needed the support. Finally, she stopped and we both sat back. "Guess I'm more nervous than I thought" she laughed and put her hand to her ribs.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my hand rubbing over her sweaty head.

"Yeah, I feel better now. I just need to brush my teeth." I got her to her feet and watched anxiously as she moved around. "Edward, I'm fine, just got nerves. This happened all the time as a kid. Don't worry." She smiled and shooed me out of the room.

BPOV:

"Edward, I'm fine, just got nerves. This happened all the time as a kid. Don't worry." I smiled at him and kicked him out of the bathroom. My face was whiter than usual. I washed my face off and brushed my teeth. That was unpleasant, I thought.

I started the shower and the soothing hot water did make me feel better. I stayed in a few extra moments, just to draw in its warmth, deep into my muscles. Edward had really worked me last night, and to be honest, I was tired! I was on cloud nine.

Walking back into the bedroom, Edward was anxiously waiting on the bed. I walked over and touched his cheek. "I'm fine." And walked past him to my closet. I pulled on some comfy shorts and Olivia outcast t-shirt. I shook my hair our and sat on the bed with Edward. He took a breath and sat back bringing me with him, and turning on the TV. We watched ESPN for an hour before finally getting up. Edward went to make himself some lunch, I wasn't hungry.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking the rest of our things. My art supplies and music, clothing, and computers. Edward put up some of our pictures and connected the computer for me. I put on my itunes and blared"My Life Would Suck Without You!" I got up on the bed with my brush and started lip sinking. I bounced around on the bed and played air guitar. Edward's laugh stratled me. He was standing by the door, his arms crossed, and a huge smile across his face.

I decided to have some fun. "Cause we belong together now! Forever united here somehow. You gotta piece of me! And honestly, My Life Would Suck Without you!" O pointed at him and finished off my song. Edward laughed and made a funny face, playing his own air guitar. I laughed and dragged him onto the bed. We belted out the next few songs until we were exhausted! Edward grabbed my waist and we both fell to the mattress. We lay trying to calm our laughter. "I love you!" I said to Edward. He turned his head and kissed me sweetly. "Bella, love, your my life, I love you! There is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you." With that, I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day my life had yet to encounter. Edward was going to be by my side, and that was comforting, but something was off. I just couldn't put my finger on it. At that moment, Jacob's face popped into my mind, and the stomach ache feeling came back me.

**PLEASE COMMENT :)**


	11. One Hell Of A Party !

**Hey all! hope you enjoyed the last chap. heres one thats rly personal to myself. hope u enjoy it.**

**comment!!!!!!!!**

BPOV:

I awoke the next morning with an ache in my stomach like none I had known before. I leaned forward, waking Edward with my abruptness. His eyes flew open and his arms went rigid around me.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, bad dream. Don't worry I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I tried to calm him down. It wasn't even 3 am yet, and school was starting tomorrow. I kissed him lightly and lay back down, pulling my knees up to my chest. Edward relaxed at my side and finally lay back down.

Sooner than I could have thought possible, the alarm was going off. Edward didn't even hear it. I sprang from the bed and hit it, feeling a wave of dizziness. My hair was in my face and my eyes were closed tight. Eventually the faze passed, and Edward needed to get up. I tip toed over to the bed and grabbed my pillow slowly from beside him. I raised it over my head, and smashed it down on him, laughing out loud. Edward sat up quickly, looking around.

I smiled at him and bit my lower lip. His glorious face broke into a smile. "I'm gunna get you for that miss swan." He threatened, and then lay back down on my side, face first. I rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"It's our first day; do you want to be late?" I padded his butt and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. The light burned my eyes, and chills ran down my spine. The hot water woke my sore body up instantly. The familiar smell of strawberries filled my senses and relaxed my stomach. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Edward's voice came from behind the curtain.

"Love, it's just me, ha, duh. Don't worry; I'll be out in a sec." I didn't bother answering, just turned off the water and wrapped myself in my towel before opening the shower curtain. Edward was brushing his teeth at the sink, and his eyes popped open when he saw me. I did a flirty flip of my leg, and went to get dressed.

Skinny jeans, black tank top, red and black suspenders, short boots, and my hat were already waiting for me. Always over prepared my mother had told me. I quickly got dressed and had to kick Edward out of the bathroom. He wanted to play mean so he fought for the mirror also.

"Ouch. Bella you're hurting me" He said in a girly voice, pretending to put on lipstick. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He winked at me, kissed my cheek and started the shower. I blew dry my hair, creating a wave of curly ocean down my spine. Edward put his hands on my waist and kissed my cheek. "Ewe, you're all wet" I complained. Edward scrunched up his wet face and shook the water into my hair. I turned on the blow dryer and pointed it at him. His eyes squinted and his hands went up. "Ok I surrender! Geeze that's hot love." He kissed me cheek and left the room.

*

Finally, Edward was finished making coffee, locked the apartment, and headed out for our first day. Edward took my hand in the elevator and kissed it. "You look lovely today sweetie." I blushed and put my head on his shoulder. "You look ... dashing.. as well." I put as much emphasis on the word, and enjoyed the laugh Edward gave it.

As we drove, that little ache in my stomach came back. Edward noticed my hand going to my stomach. "Are you sure you're ok?" He looked worried. I smiled at him, "don't worry, I'm just nervous, really. This is the biggest thing I've ever done" He smiled, but gave me a wounded puppy look. "That hurts. School is bigger than me. Ouch." I punched him and laughed.

"You know you're a million times more important to me than school Edward." I sounded ridiculous, but sadly, it was true. I loved Edward so much more than school. Thinking about that made the pain in my stomach go away.

"I love you to Bella."

Slowly, Edward drove into the school parking lot, dropping me out front so he could park. I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and went to sit in the courtyards and wait.

"Bella?" A familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see the one person I was dreading. Jacob Black stood tall and bulky beside me. He smiled at me as if we were still best friends. I turned away from him and got up. Jacob grabbed my arm. "Hey wait a sec Bells. Can't you at least say hi? Or is he forbidding it?" He rolled his eyes, not letting go of me. I tried to yank my arm away. "Jacob Black let go of me!" I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage, and he just shot one back.

"Jacob, she said, let her go!" Edward's voice was furious. He took my arm and pulled it out of Jacob's grasp. Jacob recoiled. "Chill Ed, it was a joke." He mocked. "Nice seeing you here Cullen. We're going to have a fun year aren't we? Well, I'm off, see you soon Bells." He winked and walked past us.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked in my ear. I turned around to see his face. He was looking after Jacob, death in his eyes. "Yea, I'm fine. Thank you." I put my hand on his cheek, and he relaxed under my touch. "Ready?" He shook his head and walked me to class, kissed me sweetly, and went to find his room.

*

The day flew by in a blur. Every class was amazing. I learned so much. I met some really interesting and talented people. The whole week was going by so fast, and before I knew it, Friday was here. Edward was excited about our party tonight. He had invited some people he had met and I did the same. We both knew who was not invited without even speaking his name.

As we drove, Edward was talking about an experiment he and his lab partner, Jase, had done, and how his professor was honestly astounded by the end product the two had conjured. I was so proud of him. As usual, he asked about how my classes went, did I meet anyone new, he sounded like my parents.

"I just need to stop here for a second, I'll be right back." Edward said, kissing my cheek, and getting out of the car. We were parked outside the super market.

"Hey, mind if I come in? I need a few things?" I yelled after Edward.

*

The party was in full swing when I came back from the bathroom. Bodies swayed to the beat of music playing, laughing rose from the kitchen, drinks flowed swiftly around the room. Everyone was into party mood. Edward was mingling with people when I came into the kitchen. He extended his hand to me, and introduced me to several of his new friends, including Jase.

I left the boys to chat about their work, and went to find my new friends. Angela was in my first period class. She was as shy as I was, and we fit nicely together in a crowd. I got into a conversation with several people, laughing along with them, totally at ease, and actually having a good time, when I felt a hand tighten around my waist. Edward stood behind me, introducing himself to everyone before pulling me away.

"Come on Bella, it's or song." Edward pulled me over to the group of dancers. 'My life would suck without you' was just starting to play. I started laughing when the memory played in my mind. Edward's hands made their marks on my body, one hand on my waist, one high on my thigh. I leaned in really close to his chest, and set my hands. My right hand intertwined Edwards hand on my thigh, and my left hand went to his neck. We were grinding and laughing so hard.

The song eventually morphed into others that we all knew. We sang and danced around with our friends. Finally though, I needed a break. I told Edward to stay and keep dancing, I would be right back. I ran off to the kitchen to grab a water bottle when someone knocked on the door. Oh no! I hope we were not too loud. Edward had gotten approval from all the neighbours and super intendent. I ran off and threw the door open.

Jacob Black stood there, a beer in his hand, and a smug look on his face. I started to close the door when he pushed it open and walked past me. "Nice party. What, I wasn't invited?" He laughed. "Jacob, go, you're not welcome here. Please leave." I tried pushing him out, but he grabbed my hand. He reeked of booze and wasn't going to leave. He pushed the door shut with his foot and pushed me against the wall. His hands were trying to twine themselves into my hair, and touch my face. His body was pressed up against me.

"Jacob get off me!" I shouted. The music drowned out my cry. I was hitting him and kicking, but it did no good. He was much bigger and stronger than I. "Help!" I screamed. Jacob's lips pressed to my cheek and were searching for my lips, but my head kept whipping back and forth. Tears were starting to come to my eyes as I screamed for help. How had no one noticed this!? I was pounding my fists on his chest and crying when his body was abruptly gone.

Edward's voice was furious when he said my name, telling me to get out of the way. I ran and stood further behind him, wiping my face. Jacob looked discussed. "I would never hurt her!" Jacob stumbled forward, and Edward lurched forward so Jacob couldn't get near me. A few of Edward's guy friends grabbed Jacob and brought him towards the door. I ran towards Edward. He put his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He said through his teeth, looking deep into my terrified eyes. I just shook my head, afraid to answer. Edward brought me close then his eyes looked over my head. "Shit!" he spat, and went to push me out of the way. I turned to see Jacob's fist swing past me and connect with Edward's nose.

"Edward!" I screamed! His body stumbled backward, and hit the piano. His hands braced himself, and the party turned silent. Jacob broke the silence by laughing. "You think you know everything Cullen. How would you like to know I slept with your precious girlfriend? Yeah, she's a great ride when she's drunk. But I got to say Bella, a little slutty I might add." He took a swing of his beer, and Edward lurched forward ready to murder him. "Jacob get the hell out of here! NOW!" I screamed! "You know that's not true! Stop lying!"

A few of the guys there got a hold of Edward before he could hit Jacob. I put a hand on Edward's chest to calm him. His nose was bleeding really badly now. Jase dragged Jacob out and slammed the door locking it. All the girls were in tears, and the guys were silent. Edward told everyone he was fine, but the party was over. I agreed with him. I sent Edward to go change, he had blood everywhere. I thanked everyone for coming and apologized again. "Thank you Jase. I'm so sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, this wasn't your fault. He was drunk, and a real jerk I might add. No worries Bella. Why don't you get some air or something? You're really white." He hugged me quickly and left the apartment.

Edward came back into the kitchen a while later. I was cleaning up cups and plates when he walked in. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry! He was lying, I swear –"Edward's hand covered my mouth. "Bella, I'm not angry with you. He was drunk, and trying to aggravate me." I put a cloth under the cold water to wet it. Edward still had blood all around his nose. I pushed him up against the counter and lightly dabbed his nose.

He winced under my touch, but grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my free arm around his neck. He looked troubled, and it worried me. He closed his eyes and looked away as I dabbed his nose.

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." I wasn't sure if it was the right time, but he needed to know.

"You slept with him didn't you?" He wouldn't look at me, and his face was turning white.

"Oh god no!" I pulled his face toward me. "I told you, it never happened. I love you. I don't want him, I never did. That night, I just passed out, that's all. But I have to tell you something." I took his hand and brought him into the bedroom. "Sit. I'll be right back." He still looked worried. I went into the other room.

When I came back, Edward was looking a little better. I walked over to him, and stood between his knees. His hands were resting on his lap. "I love you." I told him. "And I want you to have this." I handed him a small item. His eyes widened. "Congratulations." I said with a small smile.

Edward's face turned white. "Your?" I shook my head.

"We're." I tried smiling. Edward's face froze. His eyes locked on the pregnancy test. Suddenly his face brightened up, and a breathtaking smile crossed his troubled face.

"You're pregnant?" Edward stood up and kissed me fiercely, forgetting about his nose. He leaned back. "Aw, crap!" His nose started bleeding again.

"Here, sit down."I put the cloth back up to his now swollen and bleeding nose. His eyes pierced into mine. His hand lightly grabbed my wrist, and held both my hands in his.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" his eyes scorched.

"I just found out. I haven't been feeling well, you know that. And today when we stopped at the market to get the snacks, I had a hunch, so I went and grabbed a test. I just took it before everything happened. Edward, we're going to have a baby" I wasn't sure if I was as happy as he was. I'm 19.

"Bella, do you need anything? Should we call the doctor, what do we do next? Are you craving anything? I could run out and get –" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Sweetheart, I'm only 3 weeks along. I don't think it happens that fast."

"Are we ready for this? "

I put my forehead to his. "I don't think we have a choice. Were having a baby Edward. Our baby." I put my hands on my stomach, and Edward did the same. We stared at each other, reading each other's thoughts. Yeah, we may not be ready, but we loved this baby before we even met him or her.

That night, Edward and I had talked about everything. Names, schools, where we would live, how we would tell everyone. We laughed about how ridiculous we sounded. Edward was so happy. He was glowing whenever he touched my still flat stomach. This wasn't real. I couldn't believe that in a few short months, a tiny baby, I hoped looked just like Edward, would be here in my arms.

We settled on a boy's and girl's name. Edward Junior, or Renesmee Carly, the perfect combinations of our family's names. Family. I barely knew Edward's family. Thought I loved them dearly already, I had only met them a few times. Breathe! I told myself. Just breathe.

"Edward"

"Yes?" he smiled up at me.

"I'm scared."

He took my face in his hands. "So am I. I always thought about us having a family, and yeah, I want this baby more than you know. I just always thought that we would do it properly. Finish school, get married, work for a while, then start our family. Sure this isn't ideal timing, just starting college, but Bella, I love you. I will provide for you and our baby. I will take care of you and protect you. Anything I can do for you, I will. 2 am craving runs, when the baby comes, early feedings, anything. I will because I want to. I love you so much. "

Edward kissed me sweetly, wiping the new tears from my cheeks. If I were with anyone other than my Edward, I wouldn't be able to do this. I knew Edward would do anything for me, and our baby. He loved me. That's all that mattered. I can do anything as long as he is by my side.

"Bella, I know this sounds, cliché, but –"

"but?"

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He was sincere. It rang through every pour of his being.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Edward, you know I do. But I don't want to get married on account that I'm pregnant. I want to when were ready. I think we have enough to deal with." I said putting a hand on my stomach. "I will marry you, just when were both ready. I won't change my mind. I promise. You're worth it." I said winking.

"You're probably right. People are going to be shocked enough at this little guy or girl is coming. I think the wedding can wait. But, I got a yes. That counts for something right?" My favourite crooked smile crossed his face.

I had to laugh at that. "Were you worried I would say no?"

"Well, I know you loved me, I was just hedging my bets." He winked.

"Well aren't you just a smarty pants."

"Well, how's about we, future Mrs. And baby, curl up for the night? I need some ice. I think I broke my nose." He kissed me cheek and padded off to get an ice pack.

At that same moment he mentioned about his nose, Jacob's smug look came to my mind, and I got a queasy feeling in my not so empty stomach.

Edward came back in to the room and saw the look of hesitation in my eyes. "Bella? I was just kidding. We can take as much time as we need and-" I put my hand up, something wasn't right. I got off the couch slowly and walked towards Edward. My vision became blurry when I met him at his side. He looked puzzled while I was staring off. "Oh" was all I said.

Edward grabbed my waist. "What's wrong?" He put his hand on my stomach. "Your turning white Bella." He swooped me up in his arms and brought me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. I sat there and put my head between my legs. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Slowly, the room stopped spinning. Edward was rubbing circles on my back and speaking in a low voice. I sat up and looked at him.

"You ok now?" He was hesitant as he took my hand. "Uh yeah, just got a little dizzy for a second. Thought I was going to get sick. I'm ok. Must be what morning sickness feels like. Ha." Edward didn't find my joke funny. He pulled my legs over his lap and picked me up off the bed, and put me lightly down on my side of the bed, fully dressed. I wrapped the covers around me and rolled on to my side so when Edward laid down, I could see him. He leaped over me and laid very close.

Our heads were almost touching, hands intertwined on my stomach. Eyes locked. We lay this way for a while, until Edward's eyes begun to close. I rolled over and cradle myself into his iron arms. Edward whispered into my ear the sweetest sounding word. "Forever" He kissed my cheek and drifted to sleep. I lay there wondering how I was going to explain this to my parents.

**COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	12. Phone Call

**hey everyone... sorry for the longgggg wait. here it is!! enjoy and dont hurt me!! tehe.**

**rach**.

BPOV:

The doctor put the cool jelly on my suddle bump of a stomach. Edward held my hand while we watched the screen waiting for the image to pop up. I was nearly 2 months now. These past weeks had gone by so fast. I couldn't believe how anxious I was getting. Edward looked as if he could read my thoughts. He mouthed "I love You." And gave me a reassuring hand squeeze.

While I waited for the image to resolve, images of the past few weeks came rushing through my mind. Telling Charlie, going to the Cullen's and telling them, calling my mother. That one was the worst! Charlie was shocked, very shocked. Nearly shot Edward I think, but eventually the thought of him being a grandpa calmed him, and he started breathing again. He wasn't happy, but I think secretly, he was enjoying the idea. The Cullen's were open minded and happy for us, promising to do whatever they could to help us out. Esme gave me some of Edward's things from when he was a baby. It brought tears to my eyes. I was welcomed. I hugged and thanked Esme for this precious gift.

Well my mother handled is worse than I would have thought. She told me I was making a huge mistake, and that I betrayed her trust. First moving in with Edward and not telling her, then being reckless and irresponsible. Edward tried calming her down as well, but it did little. She was getting on a plane and coming to Washington if it weren't for Charlie. He called her after seeing how our conversation had affected me. He told her she was over reacting and if she wanted to be in this child's life, she should just respect my wishes and be supportive. It wasn't like I was 13 or anything.

Edward thanked Charlie with the sincerest meanings. "Charlie, I know that this isn't the news you were hoping for, and I take full responsibility for this. But I love your Daughter sir. So I thank you for standing up for us. I promise I will take care of Bella and this baby to the fullest of my ability and beyond. "

Charlie was won over, as everyone was, when Edward spoke to them. Everyone had the same reactions when we told them. Edward and I decided that we would only tell our closest friends. We didn't need millions of people knowing, but if Alice knew, everyone knew.

I loved Alice as my own sister, but that girl had the biggest mouth, and biggest ideas. She had broken into our apartment and created the baby's room and filled the rooms with things I may need, or things the baby would want. All of our friends knew before we could even tell them. Shock, congratulations, and party planning was becoming the reactions from everyone.

Slowly, one by one, the days grew less and less uncomfortable with stares, and was filled with acceptance and helpful hands. Jase offered to pick up lab work and work at our place and not in the college's science labs, leaving Edward home more often if I needed anything. Angela came over every week and offered to help with assignments and cleaning anytime I needed. Mostly though, we just ended up sitting on the couch talking while the boy's worked.

Charlie came around more often, and I received daily calls from my mother. She tried her best to be supportive and ask how I was feeling. She still seemed angry, but trying to listen to Charlie. I also got many calls from Esme and Alice. They came over few times a week always eager to decorate or go shopping for clothes or baby things. Edward and I agreed that they could do as they pleased. No one could stop them anyways. Not even if you tried. Might as well make them happy.

Edward grew anxious about me every day. He was very sweet asking if I needed anything, or asking how I felt. He was going to make a great dad. Day by day I grew more scared about the coming months. I was happy about this baby and I loved them, I just wasn't sure if I would be a good mom.

Edward's cool hand on my cheek brought me out of my day dream and back into the doctor's office.

"The baby looks healthy, good heart rate already. Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor looked to us, and Edward met my eyes. In silent agreement, we decided not to know the sex. The wait would be worth it. The doctor finished up and left us alone.

"How are you feeling love? Do you need something?" Always worrying. Edward helped me off the table and put my sweater back on.

"Uh, no I'm great." I said. A small nudge hit me from inside, and it set me into panic. I turned away from Edward so he wouldn't read the terror in my eyes. "Uh i need to use the rest room, i'll be right back." I ran out of the room as fast as i could. Not bothering to hear his response, i ran into the closest bathroom and locked the door.

Leaning up against it, tears began to fall down my hot cheeks. I'm not ready for this. I didn't want to be a mom at my age! How was Edward so god damn happy about this!? This isn't a miracle, its a nightmare. I don't want this baby! I didn't from the start. Yeah. I said that I was happy for Edward's sake, but I hate this baby!

I looked into the mirror at my reflection, and felt ashamed. A mother should never feel this way about her baby. What's wrong with me? I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. Its nerves. Just nerves. This is Edward's baby, perfect as he is. I love him. Don't be a coward! I turned around and marched right out of that bathroom and right back to Edward's warm, loving smile.

"Hey Angela. It's Bella. Can i talk to you for a sec?" I closed the bathroom door and hoped to go Edward didn't come in.

"Sure Bells, What's up? You alright? Is the baby ok?"

"Angela, is it horrible of me to not feel right about this baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Angela, is it bad that I don't want this baby?"

There was a long pause before she answered.

"Bella, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, at the doctors appointment, well I just got this rash feeling of pure hate for this baby, and I thought it was just nerves, but it's not going away, and my 9 months are almost over. Im getting bigger and I don't know if its worth this." I was almost in tears as i said those words.

"Have you talked to Edward about this?" She sounded as if i were some small child.

"Well, no. He is so excited about the baby, what if he thinks this relationship is a mistake if I cant even handle the fact that were having a baby?"

"You need to talk to him Bella. Your just afraid. Your going to be an amazing mom Bells. You're not going to be your parents."

"I guess you're right. Hey i better go, Edward might come looking for me. Thank you, and im sorry i just said that. Im just freaking out."

"It's understandable."

"See ya later."

"Bye sweetie."

I got off the floor and walked towards the bed room, in search of my baby book. Maybe there was something in there to help with the freak outs. Opening the door, Edward's mortified face and anguished filled eyes locked on mine.

"You don't want our baby?" was all he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He had heard me. He didn't understand. Oh god what had i done!?

"Edward its not like it sounds. I'm just freaking out. Of course I want our baby" Tears were flowing fresh and fast down my face. I tried stepping forward to touch him, but he became angry and back away.

"You never wanted to be pregnant and weren't happy when you found out. That's why you never told me." His hands went up and clenched into fists. "I'm such an idiot." Edward turned and stormed out of the room grabbing his keys.

I ran after him. "Please Edward don't leave. I was freaking out. Im scared but it doesn't mean I don't want them. Please listen to me." I was crying so hard. Edward opened the door, without another word and slammed it behind him. I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach. Sobs were shaking my whole frame. Edward's name came through my cries over and over.

I had never meant for him to know that I was doubting this pregnancy. I would doubt myself as a parent. I hated this baby because I knew I could never be the parent they deserved. I should have never told Angela this. I wasn't explaining it right. Edward was gone, and the scary thing was, I didn't know if he was going to come back.

EPOV:

I stormed out of the door and down the hall way. How could this be happening?! This was my baby, our baby, and she has the nerve to tell someone else and not me, that she isn't ready. I bet she thought I would never know.

I got to the car and didn't think, just drove out of the lot and blazed down the street. She didn't want to be honest with me and just say, 'im not ready', then fine, i didn't need to tell her what i was about to do.

Driving faster and faster towards the highway, i had my plan in motion before i could even think it. Bella wasn't the same person to me anymore. Someone who I loved so much, who i wanted to marry and have a family with, was not only ready, but was probably planning to get rid of it and just say it was a miscarriage. I was fuming when I realized that my stop was nearing.

I took a sharp right and skidded to a stop. The house looked empty, but I knew he would be home. Ripping the keys out of the ignition, I left the car. The ground was soft and green, just like after the rain, and my feet sunk into the mud. Step by step up the stairs, I knew what I would say.

Raising my hand to bang on the door, it opened, and a tired looking Jacob Black appeared. "Hello?" he said, looking very confused and red eyed.

A million things came to my head on what to say, but all that came out was , "You can have her." My voice sounded furious and full of regret. Jacob's jaw hit the floor. I turned and left for my car.

"Wait! What do you mean, 'you can have her" ? aren't you her baby daddy or something?" He was clearly hoping I would say otherwise, but I slowly turned to him and responded simply.

"She doesn't want it.. I don't want her."

Jacob didn't respond as I closed the car door and started the car, peeling out of the mud and towards my family's house.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Alice was waiting for me, arms crossed and tears in her eyes. I knew Bella had gotten to Alice already. Great! I waited few moments before turning off the car. Alice never moved an inch, but she wouldn't wait forever. Reluctantly, i got out of the car and went to face her.

"Are you ok?" thankfully is all she said.

"No"

She followed behind me into the house where everyone was waiting.

Esme and Carlisle just put a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't want sympathy. I shook them off and shoved past Emmett, headed to my room. Rosalie grabbed my hand and put a tiny note into my palm. I just kept walking.

Closing and locking my door, I fell to the floor and let all my emotions run. Anger, hurt, regret, betrayal, lost, heart break. I thought she was the one I would share my life with, the mother of our baby. Tears slowly fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. Rosalie's note crinkled in my fist.

_I know you won't believe me on this, and I'm not a fan of Bella, but I talked to her. She wasn't telling Angela that she didn't want the baby; she was just afraid she wouldn't be a good mom and let you down. Trust me, I don't like Bella, but I don't want you losing her. She makes you happy._

_Rose._

She was right. I didn't believe her, but she made a good point. Rosalie never liked Bella from the moment they met. So why would she be defending her?

Going through everything, logic came to mind. Angela ..

"ring, ring... ring, ring ... ring.. hello?"

"Angela?"

"this is."

"It's Edward. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Well clearly Bella hasn't talked to you yet."

"Sorry I've been out all day. What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. Angela, what were you and Bella talking about on the Phone earlier this morning?"

.....

"Bella was saying that she was worried she wouldn't be a good parent. Could she handle it.. just being a first time mom. She didn't say this, but she's worried about letting you down if she isn't a good parent. I'm sorry. Bella is going to murder me for telling you this."

Rosalie was right. What have I done!?

"Uh ang, she won't care. Thank you. I have to go."

"uh ok by-"

*click*

I dropped the phone on the floor and ran for the door. Rosalie was waiting by the staircase.

"I swear to god this is the only time I will ever defend her. I want you happy, and that baby to have a dad. So ... just go." Rosalie rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. I dug for my keys and ran for the car.

I knew she would be so angry with me, and Jacob more than likely had already called her and told her what I had done. Oh god what have I done!? I floored the gas pedal. I had to apologize, make this right. How had I accused her so quickly? Why didn't I just ask!?

I looked at the clock. 4:54pm. I had been gone for 6 hours by now. Oh god.

I sped down the highway faster than I had ever driven. I was almost at the apartment. I called the house again, and still no answer. Going faster, I pulled into the parking garage.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing past people, up to the elevator, waiting anxiously as the numbers slowly reached our floor. I was losing my mind. Finally the doors opened, and I was off. The door was open about half an inch.

"Bella I'm –"

Jacob black was standing over a very unconscious and bleeding Bella.


	13. Unhappy Endings

**hey guys. . . so it was kinda a hard chapter for everyone .. dont worry things will work out for everyone.. maybe not how you expect, but everyone is happy. Believe me. So here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter. Thnxs for all the comments, its really encouraging to hear your thoughts!! so here you go!! enjoy!**

**rachx.**

EPOV:

"Bella I'm "

Jacob black was standing over a very unconscious and bleeding Bella.

Jacob turned at the sound of my voice.

"What did you do to her? What happened? Call 911!" I ran to Bella's side. "Bella?? Oh god Bella can you hear me?" Her face was shallow and whiter than usual.

"Hey, I just got here and the door was open. She was like this when I got here." Jacob complained as he reached for the phone. I heard his voice mumble off as I tended to Bella. Tears were streaming down my face now. Oh god what have I done!?

"Ok, ambulance is on the way. What should we do? Move her?" Jacob kneeled down next to her and looked at me. Anger rose into my cheeks, and he backed away.

"Go home Jacob. You don't belong here." My voice was bleak and cold. Jacob arose and left, slamming the door behind him. Bella's body was still, pulse was slowing, and the bleeding was getting worse. I tried applying pressure to where she was bleeding, it only made it worse. _'Oh god why aren't they here yet!' _"Bella, honey please answer me!" Nothing.

Tears were streaming down my face as i faintly heard the sirens coming. I picked Bella up in my arms and held her tightly. I walked to the door and waited. It felt like hours were going by. My ... my girl was dying.. and our baby might already be. "God hurry up!" Just as I said that, the EMT's came rushing out of the elevator.

They took her from my arms and started attaching tubes and wires to her, strapping her to a gurney. "God please help her!" I cried as they wheeled her away.

BPOV:

"Miss Swan? Bella Swan?"

"Mmhmm?" I mumbled. Slowly opening my eyes, confusion swept over me, and I sat up instantly grabbing my stomach. "Oh ... oh no where am I? Edward?"

"He's here. Just rest Miss Swan. You're in St. Joseph's hospital. You've had a serious fall and I need to talk with you. I'm Dr. Slater. Do you mind if we talk?"

Dr. Slater looked like a nice man. I had never seen him, but he looked concerned. "Uh, sure.. is everything ok with my baby?"

"Well.. i'm very sorry to tell you this, but ... Miss Swan.. we lost the baby."

That was more than I could handle.

"Miss Swan, yesterday, can you tell me what you ingested?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Miss Swan, you ingested a drug yesterday that cause you to have a serious miscarriage."

Oh no.

"I'll give you a minute to digest this. I'll send your husband in. I'm very sorry Miss Swan."

I couldn't wrap my head around this. I couldn't keep Edward's baby. I lost him.. or her. Edward was right. Tears were brimming my eyes when Edward walked in. Worry and confusion crossed his face.

"So what did the doctor say? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? What happened?" Edward pulled the chair to the side of the bed and took my hand and placed it on his cheek. "Whatever it is, we can fix it. I'm here"

Oh no. All I could do was stare.

"Bella? Talk to me."

I looked down at my empty stomach. "I lost the baby .."

.....

Edward sat there quiet and unmoving for more than 10 minutes.

"Edward I'm sorry" I cried when he wouldn't move. I tried to stroke his face, but he jerked away. Anger came into his eyes.

"How ... how did this happen?"

He wouldn't look at me..

"He said i ingested something and it caused this. I'm so sorry, I-"

Edward got up and pushed the chair away.

"How convenient isn't this!? You don't want the baby, and suddenly, bam, this happens. I have to get out of here."

"Edward I didn't do this on purpose! I want this baby, I was scared ok!" Crying made words almost impossible as he stormed out of the room and past the doctor.

Dr. Slater walked back into the room and you could tell her was anxious and worried.

"Is everything ok Miss Swan?"

I couldn't answer, just shook my head.

"Miss Swan, I know this is hard to grasp all at once, but we need to ... well you were to far along in your pregnancy, and we need to extract the baby."

I was numb all over. I just shook my head for him to do as he wishes. Life had no more meaning. Edward was gone, my baby was gone, and I was alone.

BPOV:

"Dad?" Sitting in my father's house, I felt alone, but at home. It had been 3 weeks since I had lost the baby, and it had been three weeks since I had heard from Edward. I never went back to the apartment when I left the hospital. I wasn't ready to face him. I couldn't tell him what I had discovered after he left me at the hospital. He would never believe me.

"Yea Bells? Need something?" My dad was overly cautious since I moved back in. He didn't pester me about school, just let me be.

"He's never coming back is he?"

My dad wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I don't know Bells, I really don't know."

EPOV:

The TV was a blur, the sun hurt my eyes, and I needed another beer. It had been three weeks since Bella killed our baby, and killed us. I felt empty and abandoned. The phone was turned off, the doorman was informed to let no one in to see me, and I had not moved from here in 5 days.

The beer had run dry, the food was gone, I had a 5 o'clock shadow so thick, it would be considered a beard. Sleep was pointless when I tried, because whenever I closed my eyes, her face came to me.

Days and days had gone by, but it felt like one long, miserable day.

She never came back after that day. Never called, never said anything. It was for the better. She had no right to show her face here ever again.

Slowly I got off the couch, and dragged my feet into the kitchen. Boxes were everywhere, the blood now seeped into the floor. I didn't care. I walked past it and opened the fridge. The beer here to, had run dry.

BPOV:

Sitting on my bed, in my very empty room, my eyes were locked on the phone. My heart ached to hear his voice, to know if he was ok, to apologize. I missed him more than I could explain.

My trembling fingers dialled the familiar number...but couldn't punch in the last number to complete the call. I must have sat there for two hours doing this. Was it really worth it? Would he even talk to me if he answered? I knew in my heart that the only way to maybe fix this would be to talk to him. Slowly i got off the bed and headed for the door.

My dad must have known I would choose to go, because my keys were in his hand and a small smirk was on his fragile lips. I took them out of his palm and tears were in my eyes.

"Go"

He patted me on the back and pushed me towards the door.

Driving to the apartment didn't take as long as i hoped for. In what felt like seconds, I was in the familiar parking lot, looking at the doorman who was also staring back at me. His eyes got big, and he picked up the house phone. I didn't have to ask to know he would be calling up to Edward. Reluctantly, I dragged my body out of the cab, and up to the door.

"Hello" i said very quietly

"Hello Miss Swan, welcome back. I hope you are well."

He opened the door, but he looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh, yes thank you."

I slid by him, not meeting his eyes, and went to the elevator.

Pressing the floor button, a knot entered my stomach and I knew that Edward would know I was here. Would he still be angry? I was worried about what was about to happen. The clicking of the door snapped me out of my worry.

Slowly I stepped out and faced the hallway. What I saw was not what I expected. Edward was standing there looking like a cave man, my bags in his hands. A huge lump came to my throat. He was still angry. I needed to explain.

Step by step I got closer to him. He looked like hell. Dark circles rimmed his beautiful eyes, a thick beard covered his face, and he was still in the clothes i had last seen him in. He was in hell.

"Hi" i slowly looked into his eyes and spoke very quietly.

He didn't answer. He wouldn't look me in the eye, just over my head.

"Uh, I came to see if we could maybe talk ..?"

Still he did not move, he did not speak.

Humph. "Look Edward, there is something you need to know. After you left I found out something and I know you won't believe me but-"

Edward put his hand up.

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

He put my bags down at my feet. "I took the liberty of packing your things. If I've forgotten anything, let Alice know." His voice was icy and haunted.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry Edward."

"mhmm"

He took a step back and went into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Not another word was spoken.

I must have stood staring at the door for an hour before I picked up my bags and left. He was never going to forgive me, and I couldn't even explain what had happened. I did want the baby. I felt empty knowing that he would never understand that me losing the baby was inevitable. I could never tell him that I was sorry that my body couldn't hold a baby. I was sick. Not sick as in something that can hurt or kill me, but in a way that meant holding a baby was a very hard thing to do.

My own mother had this disease when she was carrying me. I should have 3 other siblings, but I was the only to survive. It never occurred to any of us, or my doctors, that I had carried on the gene that my mother had. It all made sense now when I really thought about it. The constant fear for the baby or the hate of it, the pains, the dreams. My mother had all of these symptoms when she was expecting as well.

Edward would never know, or want to know what had happened. I felt as if my whole world was pulled out from under me. Edward was gone, my baby was gone, a whole new family that I already loved and adored was gone. My dad was the only other person that I had right now. I needed my mom, and not even she was around. When she heard what happened, she stopped answering the phone. I knew she felt responsible and guilty for this, but it never really was any of her faults.

I took the truck a different way home, and avoided the house. I ended up at the one place where I felt safe at a time like this. I ended up at the lighthouse.


End file.
